


Her Dragon, His Moon (Book Four)

by YunalescaSakura



Series: Her Dragon, His Moon [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fantasy, Minor Swearing, Original Character(s), Romance, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalescaSakura/pseuds/YunalescaSakura
Summary: The Tri-Wizard Tournament being hosted by Hogwarts wasn't how Cynthia thought she would be starting her fourth year. Then again, having the Dark Mark appear in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup was also not something she believed she would've witnessed. Yet, those are not the only unexpected things to happen. What is she to do when not only Harry's name is chosen for the tournament but her's as well?





	1. Prologue

Let's see, where do I begin? Oh! I know, Bill and Charlie are home and the reason for that would be because of the Quidditch World Cup, which is between Ireland and Bulgaria. Dad, Ron, Fred, and George went to get Harry using Flo Powder, don't think the Dursleys will take to kindly to that, but oh well. Speaking of Fred and George, the two of them, including myself, have been creating joke items, which we've come to call them: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Our latest invention is called Ton-Tongue Toffee, which ends up making the person's tongue grow about a foot or longer than its normal size, though we're not entirely sure what else they can do yet, well at least I'm not, but that's beside the point. Unfortunately, Sambiance isn't able to come, though Hermione was dropped off this morning.

Pop!

….

He's at it again and by he I mean Percy. Ever since the trace, a charm that detects any underage magic, broke he's been using magic just to prove that he can. At least I don't have to deal with him at Hogwarts anymore. Percy's working at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I suggest you don't ask him about it unless you want to take a nap. Hm? Sounds like they're back.

 


	2. Chapter One

Ruckus laughter is what caught my attention. Making my way down the stairs I heard a loud pop, telling me that someone most likely appeared out of thin air.

“That wasn't funny Fred!” Dad roared from the kitchen. “What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?” he asked as I reached the kitchen. I was actually surprised to see Dad beyond enraged.

“I didn't give him anything,” Fred said with an evil grin, causing me to chuckle, successfully gaining everyone's attention.

“Hello Harry,” I said before I looked at the grinning, ginger, Cheshire cats. “Let me guess, Ton-Tongue Toffee and you dropped it on purpose,” I added, smirking. The two nodded, their grins never leaving their faces.

“Either way, you knew he would eat it, you knew he was on a diet–”

“How big did his tongue get?” George asked eagerly, effectively cutting Dad off, causing the said person to glare before he answered.

“It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it!” All of us besides Dad burst into a fit of laughter. “It was not funny!” Dad yelled. “That sort of behavior seriously undermines Wizard-Muggle relation! I spent half my life campaigning against the measurement of Muggle and my own son–”

“We didn't give it to him because he was Muggle!” Fred said indignantly.

“No, we gave it to him because he's a great big bullying git.” George added, “Isn't he Harry?”

“Yeah, he is Mr. Weasley.” I looked at Bill and Charlie, who has been quiet throughout everything to see them looking on with amusement as the events continued to unfold.

“That's not the point!” Dad raged on. “You wait until I tell your mother–”

“Tell me what?”

_‘Speak of the devil,’_ I thought as Mum, Ginny, and Hermione came in. Dad froze up a bit, telling me that he had no intention of actually telling Mum, no matter how angry he was with the two. After some poking and prodding from Mum, Dad gave in, though by that point Harry Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and myself followed Bill and Charlie out of the house. Eventually, Fred and George got away from Mum, not too long after Harry was told about the Weasley's Wizard Wheezing were. Dinner was lively with jokes, stories, and the many eye rolls, due to Percy being...well Percy.

Due to the fact that we were leaving early in the morning that once dinner was finished we all went to bed. Morning came quicker than any of us would've liked and at the moment everyone besides Harry and Ron, who were still asleep and Bill, Charlie, and Percy, who were already at the campgrounds getting the sleep I wish I could be getting.

“Thia, dear, could you got wake Ron and Harry, please?” Mum asked.

“Sure,” I responded, getting up from the table with a bit of trouble since I was still waking up myself.

“I'll come with you,” Hermione said standing, causing me to nod.

“I'll get Harry.” Hermione nodded. Upon entering Ron's room we saw Harry thrashing around, gasping in pain, and completely covered in sweat.

_‘The hell?’_

“Harry. Harry!” I said shaking him awake. His eyes snapped open and he looked at Hermione and I thought I could tell that he didn't fully recognize us. “Are you alright?” I asked as he quickly grabbed and put his glasses on.

“Hermione. Cynthia. Bad dream,” he answered as he sat up. I looked at Hermione to see a worried look before looking at Ron, who somehow was still asleep. Hermione saw where I was looking and made her way over to where Ron was.

“Wake up. Wake up, Ronald!” Ron woke and was startled, seeing that it was Hermione, causing him to pull his blanket up.

“Bloody hell,” he said, causing not only Hermione but myself as well to roll my eyes.

“Honestly, get dressed,” she told him, making her way to the door. “And don't go back to sleep,” she added before she fully left the room. I shook my head before I looked back at Harry, who was rubbing his scar with a pained expression.

“Are you sure you're alright, Harry?”

“Yeah.” To be honest, I didn't believe him, but I wasn't going to push him on something he didn't want to talk about.

“If you're sure,” I said before I started for the door, though I stopped at the end of Ron's bed since he was already falling asleep again. I sighed before I let a small smirk appear on my face.

“Ronald Weasley, if you don't get up, you're going to be greeted by an extremely cold ice bucket of water.” Ron's eye instantly snapped open and in a blink of an eye, he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

“I'm up!”

“That's what I thought,” I said before I walked out of the room.

 


	3. Chapter Two

Once everyone had eaten, we started on our way with Dad leading with Ginny and Hermione lost in their own conversation behind him. Next was Fred, George, and I talking about what our possible new creations and lastly, was Harry, who seemed a little lost in thought, most likely because of the nightmare and Ron, who was yawning up a storm. After about an hour of walking, [I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453453875333/) heard Harry speak up.”

“Ron, where are actually going?”

“Don't know. Hey Dad! Where are we going?”

“Haven't the foggiest,” he replied, looking back at him. “Keep up.”

_‘I feel as if I should be worried about that,’_ I thought before picking up my pace. After more walking, we hear someone call out to Dad.

“Arthur!” called the man and making it so Dad lowered his head in an 'I know, I know,' act as he raised his hand in a greeting. “It's about time, son!”

“Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start,” Dad told the man named, Amos as he looked back at Ron, who was yawning. “Everyone this is Amos Diggory.”

_‘So this is him.’_ Amos was a ruddy-faced wizard that had brown hair, matching eyes, and a somewhat tan complexion,

“He works for the Department for the Regulation and control of Magical Creatures,” Dad continued before some landed next to Amos. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw who it was.

“With the trees again. Really, Cedric?” I said, referring to the time that he had jumped down from a tree, scaring me in the process last year. He laughed.

“I said I was sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah,” I said crossing my arms as I stuck my tongue out at him before the two of us laughed.

“Clearly Thia knows him and I think the rest of you do as well, this is his son, Cedric,” Dad said before shaking said person's hand. Fred and George weren't really too keen on Cedric, mainly because of what happened with the Quidditch match last year when the dementors interrupted. We continued on our way with small conversations here and there. The sun was starting to set when we finally reached our destination, which just happens to be an old boot. Before you start asking why it's because that old boot is a Portkey and that is how un underage witches and wizards are going to get to the campgrounds.

“Shall we?” Dad asked Amos.

“Oh, yeah.”

“We don't want to be late.”

“Come on. Nearly there now,” Amos said, ushering us all around the boot. “Get yourself in a good position.” Seeing as I've never used a Portkey before I listened to Amos along with everyone and got myself in a good place, which just happened to be in between the twins before I grabbed onto the boot.

“Time to go,” Amos said, gaining our attention. “After three. One, two...”

“Harry!” I heard Dad yell, causing a hand to grab onto the boot.

“Three!” In an instant we were pulled off the ground, spinning around like a top, causing most of us to scream as the world changed, bringing us into a wide open space. Dad laughed before he spoke.

“Let go. Kids!”

“What!?” Hermione and I retorted, clearly thinking that he had gone insane.

“Let go!” he repeated.

_‘Yep. He's definitely gone insane. Well, here goes nothing,_ ’ I thought before I let go with everyone else. A scream slipped through my lips though it turned in to a groan when I felt my back connect with the hard ground.

“You alright?” I heard Fred ask, sounding as if he was trying to get whatever air that he had back.

“Yeah. I could've lived without the drop though,” I replied, slowly sitting up.

“Agreed,” the twins said as I looked up to see Dad, Amos, and Cedric walking out of the air.

_‘Lucky bastards,’_ I thought standing with the help of the twins.

“I'll bet that cleared your sinuses, eh?” Dad said as he landed, the smile never leaving his face.

_‘Along with some pain and a possible headache,’_ I thought, brushing myself off. Hearing the sounds of cheering I ran up the hill, hearing the others following me. My eyes widened at the sight. Tents as far as the eye could see, along with a sea of people dressed in green or reds, some were even flying around on a broom, cheering as they did.

“Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup,” Dad said before he stated into the crowd, the rest of us following as we looked around in awe still. Dad got a map of the grounds before we made our way to our temporary home, running into Bill, Charlie, and Percy as we did.

“Home, sweet home,” Dad said when we got to our little tent.

“What?” I heard Harry say as I ducked into it. It may be a plain old, dirty, two-person tent on the outside, but on the inside, it was like a small house. There was a small living room, at least three bedrooms, one having many bunk beds, a kitchen, and even a full bathroom.

_‘Nice,’_ I thought before I heard Ginny screech, causing me to turn only to see that Hermione had done something.

“Girls, choose a bunk and unpack,” Dad told us, which made it so we ran to a room that had a bunk and single bed. “Ron, get out of the kitchen. We're all hungry.”

“Yeah, get out the kitchen Ron,” Fred and George mimicked.

“Feet off the table,” Dad demanded, most likely to the two mimics, which caused them to mimic the words. Once we had finished unpacking we all wandered around the campgrounds since there was still time before the match even begun. We ran into a few people, Dean, Seamus and I even ran into Xzavier, who at the time what just with his younger sister Amy who's a Hufflepuff that started at Hogwarts the same year he did. We even ran into Bartemius or Barty Crouch Senior, who's currently the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He's an older gentleman who has short gray hair with a neat parting, along with a narrow toothbrush mustache.

I believe at some point in his past he was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as to how or why he was demote was beyond me. Percy basically idolizes this man though Fred, George, and I nearly died of laughter when Crouch called him Weatherby. Night fell and we made our way to the stadium, which you wouldn't be able to see on the campgrounds because of a hill. Dad didn't tell us where we were going to be though Ron decided to speak up when we were about three-quarters up the stadium.

“Blimey, Dad. How far up are we?” I noticed that Dad went to answer though another voice beat him to it.

“Well, put it this way: if it rains, you'll be the first to know.”

_‘I knew he was going to be here,’_ I thought as I looked to my right to see Lucius and Draco, who looked amused by his father's words, though I was surprised to see another one. A woman, most likely Lucius's wife, was standing next to him, holding his arm. She was tall and slim, who to me was very beautiful, dressed in a black suit like dress, skin very pale, blue eyes, and long blond hair that was pulled back from her face. Her eyes looked over each of us, disdain quickly flashing through them when her gaze crossed over Harry and Hermione before they landed and stayed on me like she was trying to figure something out. Averting my eyes from her so that I could move up a bit, placing me right next to the railing so that I could look down at the three as they moved as well.

“We're in the minister's box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself,” Draco said, a smug smile on his face.

“Gloating is unseemly, Prince,” I said with a smirk as I leaned against the rail, causing him to glare at me. Draco's parents looked surprised, like everyone else, though I could have sworn that Ron's eyes were going to pop out of his head, and a bit confused.

“There's no need with these people,” Lucius said, causing me to look at him, losing my smirk as my jaw set. The others turned to leave though they stopped when they heard Lucius speak again.

“Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can,” he said with a slight smile. His eyes flicker to Harry and then me before he and his wife started walking away, Draco following behind them, though not before he shot me another glare, which caused me to smirk at him again.

“Prince?” I heard George ask from behind me as we continued up.

“It's his title he gained because of the Slytherin house.”

“Oh, like with you being called Slytherin Princess. When did you get that title anyway?” Fred said, causing me to look over my shoulder at him in surprise.

“How do you–You overheard Sambi calling me that, didn't you?” The two nodded with smirks on their faces causing me to sigh. “And to answer your question, it was sometime after the class with Buckbeak.”

_‘Why do I have a bad feeling about them knowing about that?’_

“Come on up. Take your seats,” Amos said when we finally reach where our seats were, which were at the very top. “I told you these seats would be worth waiting for.” The match itself was a bit of a rush and that was just watching. Ireland ended up winning even though the Bulgarian's Seeker, Viktor Krum caught the Snitch. The energy was still high even a few hours after the match had ended. At the moment we were in the tent, most of us watching Fred and George as they danced around singing some sort of tune as Harry and Ron chanted Krum. Not really sure why they were doing that, but oh well.

“There's no one like Krum,” Ron said to the twins as she stood on one of the chairs.

“Krum? Dumb Krum?” Fred said, causing most of us to laugh.

“He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind,” Ron said, causing the twins to start flapping their arms as if they were wings as they walked around the room. “He's more than an athlete,” he continued before Fred dropped the Irish flag that he had over his shoulders on Ron's head, causing said person to quickly pull it off. “He's an artist.”

“I think you're in love, Ron,” Ginny said as she walked by.

“Shut up.”

“Viktor, I love you,” Fred sang taking Ron's arm.

“Viktor, I do,” George sang out copying Fred's actions, which caused Ron to roll his eyes as she stepped off the chair. Harry, Bill, Charlie, and I joined in when the twins continued.

“When we're apart my heart beats only for you,” we sang before Fred hit Ron with one of the pillows, causing said person to take the pillow and hit him with it while the rest of us laughed.

“Sounds like the Irish has got their pride on,” George said, noticing the sound outside had gotten much louder than it already was. The grave look that Dad had on his face told me that it wasn't the Irish.

“Stop! Stop it!” he said to Ron, Fred, and Harry, who had joined into the little pillow fight that was going on. “It's not the Irish. We've gotta get out of here. Now!” With that, we all rushed out of the tent to see people screaming in fear as they ran. In the direction that the people were running from were tents that were set on fire, making them look like a sea of flames, though there was something in the middle of all of it that caught my attention. There was a small group of people that were dressed in black robes wearing what looked to be dark gray skull masks.

“Get out, it's the Death Eaters!” a man shouted as he ran by us.

_‘Death Eaters!’_ was the only thought that crossed my mind before I heard Dad speak.

“We're going to help the Ministry! You lot – get into the woods, and stick together! I'll come and fetch you when this is sorted out!” As soon as Dad finished he ran after Bill, Charlie, and Percy, who had gone running before, leaving the rest of us to start running towards the woods without a second thought. I, unfortunately, got separated from everyone else and ended up running into Draco. He looked as surprised as I was, but what surprised me more was the fact that he had grabbed my hand before he started running again. He tightened his grip on my hand when an explosion happened, causing me to scream a bit.

_‘Now's not the time to be acting like a little school girl,’_ I thought as I felt my face heat up a bit. Draco didn't let go of my hand until we were well into the wood. Placing my hands on my knees I tried to catch my breath, I looked around to see that a lot of the people that were around us were dressed in their sleepwear as some of them were still wearing their day clothes.

_‘I know that was definitely not planned,’_ I thought before a woman's voice reached my ears.

“Draco, there you are.” I looked in the direction the voice came from only to see that it was Lucius's wife. “Are you alright?” she asked him, taking his face in her hands.

“I'm fine, Mum.” She smiled before she looked at me, seeming to now notice that I was there.

“I believe I saw you earlier,” she said, her voice becoming a bit colder than what I had just heard.

“Yes, Ma'am,” I responded, feeling a bit unconformable since she was looking over me like she was looking for something again.

“Narcissa Malfoy,” she said, holding her hand out to me. Not going to lie I was a little surprised, but hey, I finally know her name.

“Cynthia Callard,” I said, shaking her hand. Reorganization crossed over her face as we let go of each other's hand.

“I've heard a lot about you from Draco and my husband, not a very good first impression if I remember correctly,” she said, her voice becoming colder as she spoke, making it clear that she saw me as a threat.

“Unfortunately, I will admit that it wasn't. I blame it on the fact that I pride myself on being different and my defensiveness when it comes to my family or those I hold dear,” I replied, sincerely. Narcissa's facial expression softened a bit and her eyes showed understatement though there was still a bit of weariness in them. Seeing that, made me relax. I also noticed that Draco seemed a little surprised between our interaction.

“Thia!” I heard from behind me, causing me to spin around so fast that I actually got a little dizzy.

“Ron! Hermione!”

“Thank goodness that you're alright,” Hermione said, hugging me when the two were close enough.

“I could be saying the same thing about you two,” I said back as she released me. “But where's Harry?” I added, noticing the frantic looks that they had.

“We don't know,” Hermione said. “We were looking for him and you.”

“Then what are we still doing here?” I asked, finally acknowledging the fact that someone, probably Narcissa was watching me. The three of us started running though I stopped and turned back to the two Malfoys.

“Thank you,” I told Draco before I looked at his mother. “It was nice meeting you.” With that, I turned and ran after Ron and Hermione.

 


	4. Chapter Three

My eyes widened in horror when we finally broke from the safety of the trees. The once lively field was now just a graveyard of tents, along with the remains of other things and in the blackened sky was something I thought I would never see again. The Dark Mark. The mark of Voldemort was a skull that had a snake weaving through it. The first and the last time that I had seen it was on the night that I was brought the Weasleys by my mother. That, unfortunately, was one of the only things that I remembered from that night.

“There he is,” Hermione said, snapping me from my thoughts and causing me to look at her. She was pointing to something a little way in front of us. Following her finger, I saw that she was right.

“Come on then,” I said before I started running, Ron and Hermione right on my heels.

“We've been looking for you for ages!” Ron said as we got up to him. “Thought we last you, mate.” Hermione and I looked around before I heard Harry.

“What's that?” Looking at Harry I saw that he was looking at the mark. I opened my mouth to answer though didn't get the chance since Harry gasped, his hand flying up to his scar as he did. The sound of a few pops caused us to turn around to see at least four puff of smoke.

“Stupefy!” Four men's voice yelled and in an instant I was being pulled down by Ron, while Hermione did the same with Harry, dodging the repeated spells.

“Stop!” Dad's voice called. Thankfully they did. Looking up I saw that the four poofs of smoke were actually a few people from the Ministry, one of them being Barty Crouch.

“Those are my children!” Dad yelled as he pushed past one of the men running over to the four of us. Ron, Thia, Harry, Hermione, Are you alright?” Harry, Hermione, and I nodded as Ron spoke.

“We came back for Harry.” Barty came rushing over to us brandishing his wand, fear evident in his eyes though his voice attempted to say otherwise.

“Which of you conjured it?” he asked, voice raised, pointing his wand at each of us. The fear in his eyes was easy to see.

“Crouch, you can't possi–”

“Do not lie! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!”

“Crime?” Harry asked, clearly confused, but worried as well. “

“Barty! They're just kids,” Dad tried to reason as said person move Harry's hair with the tip of his wand, revealing his scar.

“What crime?”

“It's the Dark Mark, Harry,” I said, causing him to look at me. “It's his mark.” Fear crossed over his face for a split second before he looked up at the mark.

“What, Voldemort?” he said, causing Barty and a few others to look at the Dark Mark before they turned their attention back to Harry. “Those people tonight, in the masks, they're his too, aren't they? His followers?”

“Yeah,” Dad said as he nodded before he looked at Barty. “Death Eaters.” Just by the look that had crossed Barty's face, I could tell that was not something he wanted to hear. Barty looked at us before those of the Ministry.

“Follow me,” he said before he started walking away.

“There was a man, before,” Harry said, causing Barty and the others to stop and look at him. “There!” he added, pointing in the direction that was behind us. The fear that was on Barty's face seemed to double, but there was something else that I couldn't place. I tilted my head a little as I watched the small group run off in the direction.

“A man, Harry?” Dad asked. “Who?”

“I don't know. I didn't see his face.” The next week was a bit hectic since for some reason we had to have something for a formal occasion this year. Not to mention, Dad had to go calm an ex-Auror, which is the occupational title of any witch or wizard serving as a member of an elite unit of highly-trained, specialist officers tasked with upholding the law and protecting the magical communities in their respective countries from large-scale threats, down. Today of all days too. I felt bad for the poor cab drivers who had to bring us to the train station. They had no idea what to really do about the owls. At the moment we were saying our goodbyes to Charlie and Bill.

“I might be seeing you all sooner than you think,” Charlie said, grinning as he hugged Ginny and I goodbye.

“Why?” Fred asked, clearly as confused as I was.

“You'll see,” Charlie replied. “Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it...it's classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it after all.” I raised an eyebrow as I placed my hands on my hips.

“And why would we tell Percy anything?” I asked with a small smile on my face. The two chuckled at my response.

“Yeah, I sort of wish I was back at Hogwarts this year,” Bill said, actually surprised me.

“I'm gonna reiterate what Fred said, why?” I replied, causing the twins to motion towards me. Unfortunately, all Bill did was smile before he spoke.

“You're going to have an interesting year.” I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to get anything more out of them.

“Fine, you can keep your little secrets,” I said, snatching the Daily Prophet from Bill, causing the two to chuckle again. When we bordered the train I split from the others, surprisingly finding an empty compartment. Sitting next to the window, I looked at the Daily Prophet only to raise an eyebrow at the title on the front page.

 

SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP

By Rita Skeeter

 

_‘Oh boy,’_ I thought, hardly being able to imagine what she had written. I've seen some of the things that she's written and most, if not all, are lies or things she's twisted. She's one of those people that if you tell the truth, she'll twist it, you anger her or just say something she doesn't like, she'll make you out to be the worst person in the world.

 

_In the terrified wizards and witches, who waited breathlessly_

_for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from_

_the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed._

_A Ministry official emerged sometime after the appearance_

_of the Dark Mark alleging that nobody had been hurt,_

_but refusing to give any more information. Whether this statement_

_will be enough to quash the rumors that several bodies were removed_

_from the woods an hour later, remains to be seen._

 

_‘Ministry's gonna have a lot of fun with her,’_ I thought before I heard the compartment door open. Looking I saw Sambiance standing there, holding her own copy of the Daily Prophet.

“Uh, hiya.”

“Hey,” she said, sitting next to me. “So, what happened here?” she asked, motioning to the Daily Prophet that was now resting on her lap. So I explained what happened along with who Rita Skeeter is and what she normally does.

“Okay, first that sucks,” she said once I finished, causing me to nod. “Second, what an ass, and third, anything _interesting_ happen?”

“Interesting? As in?” She rolled her eyes.

“Y'know, met any new people, new creations with the twins, or any new developments,” she said, a smirk becoming visible with the last part of her sentence.

“You're unbelievable, you know that?” I asked her, which earned me another smirk along with a nod. “No new developments with _that_. Did make a few new things with Fred and George. Final met Cedric's dad, which he's still jumping out of trees by the way,” I added, causing her to laugh. “Xzavier's sister, Amy and Draco's mother.” She stopped laughing and looked at me in shock.

“You met his mother?”

“Yes. Compared to my first impression with Lucius, I believe it was a much better one though she did test me.”

“Wow.” When we got to Hogwarts everything went like it did each year with the first years getting sorted and the welcoming feast, though Peeves was throwing water balloons around, one of them actually getting Ron. The next day was extremely different. Normally the next day after we arrive we start our classes though for some reason we weren't. Something tells me that the ship that came up from under the Black Lake and the flying carriage has something to do with it.

 


	5. Chapter Four

Evening came quickly, which [I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453449632924/) was honestly thankful for since my curiosity was starting to get the better of me. I was a little surprised to see that the house tables were elongated and there were two long separate tables sitting in front of the professor's table.

“Do you have any idea what's going on?” Sambiance asked me as I sat down on her right, leaving my right empty.

“Unfortunately, no. I'm guessing that it may have something to do with what Bill and Charlie wouldn't tell me about,” I answered as, much to my surprise, Draco sat across from me with Crabbe on his left and Goyle on his right. Sambiance and I looked at each other a little confused before she wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes at her as I lightly elbowed her. Soon enough everyone filed in, students going to their respective houses, the professors going to their table as well, though I noticed the chair that normally had the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was empty. As for the two other tables, they were filled by Ministry Officials, Bartemius Crouch being the only one that I could place a name to.

“Well, now that we're all settled in, I'd like to make an announcement,” Dumbledore started as the hall door opened, which caused me to look only to see Filch running...well more like a slow jog down the center of the room. “This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen...” he trailed off when Filch reached him.

_‘If he gets that tired by trying to run then how does he take care of the school?’_ The two exchanged a few words before Filch started towards the door as Dumbledore continued.

“So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament,” he said, causing my eyebrows to raise.

_‘So that's what they were talking about.’_

“Now, for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic,” the hall door opens, revealing young women, dressed in all light blue. “And their headmistress, Madame Maxime.”

The young women walked down the center of the room, creating a bit of a show as they did, causing every male in the room to stare. I rolled my eyes, expecting Sambiance to say something, though she didn't. Looking at her I saw that her eyes were following the group of girls, well to be more specific, a blonde haired, green eyed, fair skinned, young woman that looked to be our age. I couldn't help but smirk.

“Something catch your eye?” Sambiance's head snapped in my direction, a blush spread over her cheeks and was only getting dark by the minute, causing me to chuckle.

“Not a word,” she quietly hissed.

‘ _Oh, payback is going to be fun,’_ I thought, putting my hands up in surrender. Turning my attention back to the Beauxbatons, my eyes widened when I saw their Headmistress. Maxime was most likely the same height as Hagrid, which already tipped me off that she had to be a half-giant. She had an olive-skinned face with a beak-like nose and large, black, liquid-looking eyes. Her black hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck.

As for her clothes, based by what I could see, was black satin, most likely a suit, though because of the dark red, almost black cloak, that was lined with what looked to be black and dark gray fur around her neck and sleeves, I couldn't tell. She also had such elegance and grace as she walks, which to be honest surprised me. Once she and her students were settled, her with the professors and her girls at the end of the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, Dumbledore spoke again.

“And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their Headmaster Master Igor Karkaroff.” Once again the doors opened though this time revealing a bunch of young men clad in brown and like the girls, they had put on a bit of a show, turning some heads in the process, including mine. The High Master walked with the one and only Viktor Krum walking next to him.

_‘Ron must be fanboying.’_ Karkaroff was tall and thin similar to Dumbledore, but with an unctuously cheerful demeanor, while his smile didn't quite reach his eyes, which were blue and remained cold. His hair was black with some silver streaks here and there, which I guess was most likely from stress since he didn't look too old. His weak chin was not completely covered by his goatee, which ended with a small curl. His teeth were yellow and was dressed in sleek, silver furs. Karkaroff settled himself in, his students taking their seats at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. Thankfully, Dumbledore let us eat, which I also got acquainted with a sixth year from Durmstrang named, Nathaniel Dalton. While I spoke with him though I could hear Sambiance giggling, which would normally make it so I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, what?” I asked her after the tenth time of hearing her.

“I believe your prince is getting a bit jealous,” she replied in a whispered, so only I could hear here. Casting a glance at Draco and noticed that he actually did look a bit jealous, though he quickly looked away when he saw me looking, the tip of his ears turning a light pink. I raised an eyebrow before I looked back at Sambiance, who was smirking at me.

“First, shut up and second, something tells me that there's a few things going on in his head. He did seem surprised with the interaction his mother and I had,” I told her, making her wiggle her eyebrows at me. “Go back to thinking about your mysterious blonde beauty,” I added, making her face go red as she glared at me. Eventually, Mr. Filch and a few others brought in a tall, golden case that looks a bit like a tower from the school, which was decorated with many different types of jewels along with it.

“Your attention, please!” Dumbledore called as he walked up next to the case. “I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen it fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch.”

As Crouch made his way forward a loud clap of thunder was heard from the enchanted ceiling. The room lit up they the lightning that was running through the clouds as panicked screams filled the air, it even started to rain, but as quick as it started it stopped.

_‘The hell…’_ I thought as I looked around the room only to see someone standing by the door that was next to the Professor's table. The man's face looked as if it was roughly carved from wood, that was covered in scars. His hair was a blond that had some gray mixed into it though that not what caught my attention. The most shocking feature of the man was his eyes, one being small and dark while the other was a vivid, electric blue magical eye that moved around independently from his normal eye.

“It's Alastor Moody. The Auror.”

“Auror?” I heard Sambiance asked, causing me to look at her.

“Dark wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full because of him.”

“He's mad as a hatter, these days,” Draco said, gaining our attention.

“I can't argue with that, though I'd like to see how sane you are after a few years of chasing down Deatheaters,” I said, turning my attention back to the retired Auror, who was making his way down to where Dumbledore stood. The two exchanged a friendly greeting before Moody walked over to the wall. I watched as he grabbed his flask, noticing that his face was sinking in a bit. He turned away to take a sip and when he turned back around his face was filled out again, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

“What's he drinking?” Sambiance asked.

“I don't know, but I don't think it's Pumpkin Juice,” I said before I turned my attention to Crouch, who was now standing next to the golden case.

“After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament,” he said as many students, most likely those who were under seventeen started yelling.

“That's rubbish!” I heard Fred and George yelled, causing me to look at them. “You don't know what you're doing!” I sighed.

_‘Leave it to them to be the loudest.’_ Dumbledore shut us up pretty quick before he made to gold case melt away, revealing huge, bronze cup. The moment the gold fully melted away a blue flame ignited itself.

“The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun.”

_‘Guess Charlie and Bill were right. This is definitely going to be an interesting year.’_

 


	6. Chapter Five

“Morning already,” I grumbled as I forced myself out of my bed. With all the excitement yesterday, sleep eluded me, which is not a good way to start the first day of classes. Oh well. Once I was ready I grabbed my bag as well as my schedule and started for the Great Hall. When I got there I took a seat next to Sambiance, who was reading as she eats.

“Morning.”

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” she replied with a smirk, causing me to roll my eyes.

“Just woke up and already getting teased, but I expected that,” I said, grabbing a piece of toast as I opened my schedule.

“Good.” Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, ugh...great double Divination this afternoon. I've started getting a little annoyed with Professor Trelawney since she's almost always predicting Harry's death. Soon enough mail and to be honest I was surprised when Hazel, who's the orangey-gold barn owl that I had bought in my first year, land on my shoulder. She was holding a small stack of letters that were held together by a red ribbon that was hanging from Hazel's beak.

“Hello girl,” I said to her as I took the letters, smiling a bit when I saw Bill's handwriting on the first one. Herbology was...interesting to say the least. We ended up collecting pus from a Bubotuber, which was the ugliest plant I've ever seen. A Bubotubers looked less like a plant and more like a thick, black, giant slug, which protruded vertically out of the sail. It was squirming slightly and had a number of large, shiny, swelling things, which appeared to be full of liquid. Gross, I know. Next was Care of Magical Creatures.

“So have you spoken to her yet?” I asked Sambiance as a group of Beauxbatons walked by, the mysterious blond beauty with them. Sambiance's face started going red as we stopped walking.

“No,” she muttered so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. “And why do you want to know?” I gave her an innocent smile.

“Curiosity.” She narrowed her eyes at me, which only caused my innocent smile to turn into a smirk. “Maybe a little payback.” She glared.

“You're an ass.”

“One of the many traits that you and I share. Now come on, once Care of Magical Creatures is over you can go find your little crush,” I replied, causing her face to bloom into a darker shade of red before a sly smirk appeared on her face.

_‘Here it comes.’_

“Why? So you can go be with your prince.” My face heated up a bit.

“Very funny, but no. I have to try and talk Fred and George out of making an Aging Potion,” I told her as we started walking again.

“How do you know they're going to make an Aging Potion?”

“First, it's Fred and George. Second, did you not hear them when they heard they couldn't enter.”

“Point taken.” When we got to Hagrid's hut we saw him standing by several open wooden crates.

“Morning class!” Hagrid's voice boomed once we all gathered. An odd rattling noise reached my ears, causing me to tilt my head to the right a bit. The rattling noise sounded like a minor explosion, which came from the crates.

“Hagrid, what in the crates?” I asked, actually a little worried about the answer.

“That would be a batch of just hatched Blast-Ended Skrewts,” He answered, his eyes sparkling in excitement. I blinked a few times.

“Blast-Ended Skrewts?” I asked him, sounding surprised as well as confused. Hagrid nodded before he motioned us all to gather around the many crates.

“Eurgh!” squealed Lavender Brown, who's a Gryffindor and in my opinion is a bit of an airhead, as she jumped backward. This time I have to agree with her though. Eurgh was right. The Blast-Ended Skrewts looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over one another, bumping blindly into the side of the box. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a Skrewt, and with a small phut, it would be propelled forward several inches. Had it not been for the very powerful smell of rotting fish, which caused me to take a few steps back, I would've found them just as fascinating as Sambiance did.

“You'll be able to raise them yourselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!” I couldn't help but smile at Hagrid's enthusiasm.

“And why would we want to do that?” said a cold voice, which also caused me to jump. Draco was the one who had spoken, though that's not what caused me to jump. It was the fact that I didn't notice that I was standing next to him when I stepped back. Hagrid looked stumped at the question, most likely wondering why we wouldn't want to.

“I mean, what do they do?” Draco continued. “What is the point of them.” Hagrid opened his mouth though nothing came out, but by the look on his face, I could tell he was thinking.

“That's next lesson, Malfoy,” he finally said. “You're just feeding them today. Now, you'll try a few different things – I've never had them before, not sure what they'll go for. I've got ant eggs, frog livers, and bits of a grass snake. Just try them out with a bit of each.”

“First pus and now this,” Seamus said, causing me to chuckle. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the only thing that was making me take a handful of frog liver before lowering it into the box was a deep affection for Hagrid. After about ten minutes Dean cried out in pain, causing Hagrid to rush over to him. Apparently, when one of the Blast-Ended Skrewt blasted off, the end exploded and burned Dean's hand.

“Eurgh!” once again came from Lavender. “Eurgh, Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?”

_‘Um....I'm gonna guess it's a stinger,’_ I thought as Sambiance and I exchanged a look.

“Ah, some of them have got stingers,” he answered, causing Lavender to pull her hand from the box and making me grin a little. “I reckon they're the males...the females have got sorta sucker things on their bellies...I think they might be to suck blood.”

_‘Oh Hagrid,’_ I thought with a small smile.

“Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive,” Draco said, sarcastically. “Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?”

“Bet they would make excellent guard dogs if they grow to the right size,” I added, causing Sambiance to snort and Draco to give me a slightly amused look.

“Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful,” Hermione snapped. “Dragon blood's amazing magical, but you wouldn't won't want a dragon as a pet, would you?” Harry, Ron, and I grinned at Hagrid, which he returned with a small smile of his own. I mean, he did own a Norwegian Ridgeback for an extremely short amount of time in our first year. Lunch was something I could honestly live without after the morning lessons. Sambiance and I walked into the Great Hall though Sambiance tried to walk right back out, which caused me to grab her arm. Just by the color of her face, I could already tell who she had seen.

“Where do you think you're going?” I asked her, a smirk forcing its way on my face.

“Library.” I raised an eyebrow before I looked around to see the blond beauty speaking with Luciana Morgan, who's a fourth year Slytherin and her paternal twin sister, Sienna, who's, surprise, a Gryffindor. The two of them are also cousins of mine as well, somewhere on my father's side of the family.

“You might want to go introduce yourself, after all, she's only going to be here for a year,” I told her in a fake innocent voice, which caused her to glare. “In all honesty though, you should. You know Luci and Anna won't be rude.” Luciana is one of the few Slytherins that don't care about blood, most likely because she and her sisters are half-bloods themselves.

“Fine. What about you?” Looking around the room I spotted my two favorite red-headed partners in crime.

“Aging potion.” She chuckled.

“Good luck,” she said before we split. Walking over to Fred and George, I noticed they had potion books scattered across the table.

“I wouldn't try that if I were you,” I said, causing the two to jump, slamming the book that they were looking through closed before they looked at me.

“Thia! Don't scare us like that,” George said as they sighed in relief.

“Aw, why not,” I asked, sounding as innocent as I could, causing the two to roll their eyes.

“Anyway what are you telling us not to try?” George asked.

“The Aging potion I know you two are going to make. Don't look so surprised,” I said, noticing the surprised looks that the two were giving me. “It was clear as day since you two were the loudest when Crouch said 'no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament'”

“You know, it's scary how you remember things exactly as they were,” Fred said, causing me to chuckle.

“You can blame the photographic memory.”

“But we're going to get into this tournament,” George added, causing me to sigh.

“Fine, but just know whether you succeed or not, you'll end up getting a Howler from Mum.”

“That's a risk we're willing to take,” they said.

“Of course it is.”

 


	7. Chapter Six

“Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror...Ministry Malcontent,” he said as he wrote his name of the small black broad that was behind him before he turned his attention back to us. “And your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of Story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?” He continued when he saw that none of us did. “When it comes to the Dark Arts...I believe in a practical approach. Bur first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?” Hermione and I glanced at each other before she spoke.

“Three, sir.”

“And they are so named?” he asked as he started writing on the blackboard.

“Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of the will–”

“Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct,” Moody finished before he continued his voice getting a little louder as he spoke. “The Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared. You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!” he added, causing us to look at Seamus, who looked absolutely surprised.

“No way. The old codger can see out the back of his head.” Moody spun around and chucked the chunk of chalk he was writing with at Seamus, making almost everyone duck.

“And hear across classrooms! So which curse shall we see first?” I looked back at Sambiance, who was sitting in the back of the class on her own, since I was sitting with Hermione, only to see she was smirking at bit though she also looked a little worried.

“Weasley!” Moody shouted, snapping my attention back to Moody.

“Yes?”

“Stand.” Ron did as told though I could see he was shaking a little bit. “Give us a curse.”

“Well, my dad did tell me about one. The Imperius Curse.”

“Oh, yeah, your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why,” Moody said before he walked over to the table next to the blackboard. He pulled a lid off one of the jars before pulling out what looked to be a small spider before he used a spell that made it the size of his hand. Using the Imperius Curse he made it land on Neville and Dean's desk, which caused a few gasps and a little bit of laughter before it was moved to Crabbe's head. I couldn't help but chuckle for how terrified he looked.

“Don't worry. It's completely harmless,” Moody said, sending it over to Parvati, which it climbed up her arm to her shoulder, and her sister, Padma. The creature went zooming to the back of the room, causing a few people to duck before I felt something on the back of my shoulder. I watched as it climbed over my shoulder and started down my arm, causing Hermione to move back a bit before it was made to hover above Ron's head. Ron looked absolutely terrified since he has a fear of spiders.

“If she bites...she's lethal,” Moody said before dropping it on Ron's head. “What are you laughing at?” he asked Draco, who was laughing at Ron before he sent the creature at him. It landed right on his face, which only made the class roar with laughter as Goyle tried to get it on him only for it to start climbing up Draco's head.

_‘Guess he deserved that,’_ I thought, laughing.

“Talented, isn't she? What should I have her do next? Jump out the window?” Moody asked before he flicked his wand, making the creature it a large magnifying glass. “Drown herself?” he asked again, lowing the creature to a bucket that was full of water. The creature started panicking when one of its legs hit the water though that was when Moody brought it back and place it on his hand before he continued.

“Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub: How do we sort out the liars? Another, another. Up, up. Come on,” he added as others started to put their hands up. “Longbottom, is it?” Neville before he stood. “Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology.” Neville nodded again before he spoke.

“There's the...The Cruciatus Curse.”

“Correct, correct. Come, come,” Moody said, motioning him to come up to the table as he set the creature down. “Particularly nasty. The torture curse. Crucio!” The moment the incantation came from his mouth the creature started screeching as it writhed in pain. Not only was the curse bothering many of us in the class, but Neville most of all.

“Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it!” Hermione and I shouted, which seemed to snap Moody of the trance that he was in since he looked over at us then at Neville before he stopped using the curse. Neville stood there, his eyes closed tightly as if he was remembering something he didn't want to.

_‘Poor Neville…’_ I thought as Moody picked up the creature and cleared his throat before he walked over to the desk that Hermione and I were sitting at and setting the creature on Hermione's book.

“Perhaps one of you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse,” he said, which caused Hermione, who looked like she was going to cry, to shake her head. “No? Miss. Callard?” I looked up at him. I knew the curse and I feared it.

“The...The Killing Curse,” I answered, my voice shaking as it did, clearly showing just how much I feared this one curse.

“Correct,” he said before he looked at the creature that was on Hermione's book. “Avada Kedavra!” With a flash of green, the creature was laying on it back, dead. Hermione had turned her head as I closed my eyes. “Only one person is known to have survived it...and he's sitting in this room.” I was happy when the class was finally over.

“Are you alright?” Sambiance asked as we left the room.

“Yeah...” Sambiance didn't look like she believed me though thankfully she didn't press the matter. I really didn't feel like explaining that the another thing I remember from the night that my parents were killed was the spell that was used, which was The Killing Curse. That's something that I'd rather keep to myself.

“Brilliant, isn't he?” Ron asked as we walked down the spiral stairs from the class. “Completely demented, of course, and terrifying to be in the same room with, but he's really been there, you know? He's looked evil in the eye”

“There's a reason those curses are unforgivable, Ronald,” I stated.

“To perform them in a classroom..., I mean, did you see Neville's face?” Hermione continued though she was stopped when Harry had tapped her arm. Neville was leaning against the wall, looking out one of the stained glass windows, a blank expression on his face, but his eyes were holding an immense amount of pain.

“Neville?” Hermione asked as she placed a hand on his arm. He didn't move. He didn't even seem to notice she spoke to him. The sound of grunting cause me to look back only to see Moody walking down the stairs.

“Son?” Moody asked, shaking Neville's shoulder a little when he got to him, making said person look at him with the same expression he had when he was looking out the window. “You all right?” Neville nodded. “Come on. We'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something.” With that Moody started making his way back up the stairs, Neville slowly following behind him. Sambiance ended up going to find her mysterious blond beauty, who I now know as Valerie Cloutaire. Later in the day, it started raining, which I, unfortunately, got caught in.

“Get caught in the rain now did we, Cici?” I heard from behind me, which caused me to chuckle.

“What do you think, Lu?” I replied, facing her only to see Sienna and their younger sister, by nine months, Elizabeth, who's a Hufflepuff. The three of them laughed as before Sienna spoke.

“Come to watch people put their name in the goblet?”

“Yeah. They are running out of time since Thursday's two days away and to be honest I'm kinda curious. I take it that's why you three are here?”

“Of course,” Luciana said before she glanced at Elizabeth. “And waiting for someone's boyfriend.” Elizabeth's face bloomed into a dark red, which caused her sisters to laugh.

“Wait, Nick?” I asked as we walked into the great hall which at the moment had some bleachers on the sides of the room and the Goblet of Fire with an age line around it, in the middle of the room.

“Yep,” Sienna said a teasing smile on her face. Nicholas Mathis is a fourth year Ravenclaw and Elizabeth's boyfriend since the middle of last year. She wouldn't be so embarrassed about it if her sisters didn't find them kissing, which the two haven't let her live that down.

“Would you shut up,” Elizabeth whined, which caused the three of us to chuckle.

“You know we can't help but tease you,” Luciana said “You are our baby sister after all,” she added, causing Sienna to laugh with her.

“Please don't call me that...and your lucky I haven't started teasing you guys yet,” Elizabeth said, causing her sisters to stop laughing and look at her with wide eyes, as well as making it so I tilted my head in confusion.

“You wouldn't,” They challenged her.

“Oh I would,” Elizabeth said before she looked at me. “And I will since our poor cousin here is so confused.”

“No, you don't!”

“No, please do I want to know.” After much protest, Luciana and Sienna finally gave in allowing Elizabeth to tell me that Luciana has a crush on Xzavier and Sienna has one on Fred.

“I was wondering why you were getting flustered around him,” I told Luciana, which only caused her to blush before I looked at Sienna. “And Fred! Of all people! Fred!” Sienna hid her face with her curtain of reddish-brown hair as her sisters chuckled. I wasn't really upset about it, I just found it funny.

“Well, what about you?” Luciana asked, holding the same sly grin that Sambiance normally had when she teased me.

“About what?” The three looked at me with the same sly smirks, which to be honest was kinda creepy.

“Oh, just about you and your Slytherin Prince,” Luciana said, causing my face to heat up.

“W-well, t-that's none of your concern and he's not mine,” I said, rather quickly, cursing myself for the stuttering that I had done in the process.

“Teasing each other are we?” a voice asked before Nicholas walked up and draped his arm over Elizabeth's shoulder.

“We always seem to be when you show up,” I replied, looking at the door when I heard shouting only to see Cedric's friends pushing him towards the goblet. “I'll talk to you guys later,” I added before I went over to where Harry and Ron were. Cedric was pushed past the line and the whole room cheered when he put his name in the goblet. I ended up getting a high five from him before his friends started dragging him away cheering.

“Eternal glory. Be brilliant, wouldn't it?” Ron asked us as we started for the other side of the room. “Three years from now, when we're old enough to be chosen.”

_‘No thank you,’_ I thought as Harry spoke.

“Yeah, rather you than me.” Just then Fred and George came running in screaming in joy, holding a vial in their hands, causing most of those in the room to start cheering as they ran over to the bleachers.

“Thank you. Thank you. Well, lads, we've done it,” Fred said.

“Cooked it up just this morning,” George added.

“It's not going to work,” Hermione stated, slightly sing the word work. The two smiled a bit before they went on both sides of her.

“Oh yeah?”

“And why's that, Granger?”

“You see this?” she said, motioning to the light blue line that was on the ground. “This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself.”

“So?” Hermione sighed and slammed her book shut before she continued.

“So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion.”

_‘She has a point, but…’_ I thought before Fred spoke.

“But that's why it's so brilliant.”

“Because it's so pathetically dimwitted.” With that, the two stood back up and stepped up onto the bleacher seat so that they were higher than the Age Line.

“Ready. Fred?”

“Ready, George.”

“Bottoms up,” They said as they crossed their arms and drank down what was in the vials that they had. Once the potion was down the two jumped from where they stood over the line and into the circle, which caused almost everyone in the room to start cheering again as the two of them walked around in the circle. When the cheering died down they dropped a piece of parchment into the blue flame. Giving the appearance that they had gotten what they wanted the cheering started again.

_‘Wait for it.’_ The next thing that happened was were sent back flying thanks to the flame itself. I couldn't help but start laughing when I saw what happened. The Aging Potion work that was for sure. Instead of the two ginger headed, sixteen-year-old twins that jumped into the circle, they were now gray-haired with full beards.

“You said!”

“You said!” And with that, the two of them started rolling around on the floor fighting as almost everyone in the room laughed, which soon a fight chant started. Eventually, the room went quiet and the reason for that was that Viktor Krum and Karkaroff walked into the room. Krum had put his name in the goblet though I think I saw him give Hermione a small smile as he was leaving.

‘ _I think Hermione has an admirer.’_

 


	8. Chapter Seven

Thursday came and the only thing that was really being spoken about was the champion selection. Sambiance and I were just coming out of the girl's dorm from dropping our stuff when my name was called.

“See you later,” Sambiance said, upon seeing that it was Draco, who had called for my attention, which caused me to nod before I walked over to where Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle where.

“You called, Prince.” Draco gave me an unamused look before he held out the Daily Prophet. Raising an eyebrow I took it from him before the four of us started heading for the great hall.

 

FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

 

_It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's trouble are not yet at an_

_end, writes, Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for it's_

_poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the_

_disappearance of one of its own witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh_

_embarrassment yesterday by the antics on Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifact office._

_Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday_

_involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers (Policemen) over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of “Mad-Eye” Moody,_

_the aged ex-Aurar, who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference_

_between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found,_

_upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a_

_false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape_

_from the policemen but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had_

_involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene._

 

_‘The Ministry's missing a witch!? And that explains where Dad went,’_ I thought, glaring a bit at the Daily Prophet.

“Seems like the Ministry's got it tough,” I said, handing the Daily Prophet back to Draco. “And that Rita Skeeter, really needs to learn to use the correct names if she's going to write utter rubbish. Lastly, why is it that you're the one that usually brings things like this to my attention?” I added, causing him to chuckle a bit.

“I don't know,” he answered with a smirk, which caused me to roll my eyes at him. The four of us weaved through the small crowd, heading over to the bleachers on the left side of the goblet, me waving to my cousins and Sambiance on the way. When we got over there I saw Nathaniel, who was talking one a friend of his.

“Hello, Lady Cynthia,” he greeted, which caused me to start laughing as well as my face to heat up a little bit.

“I thought I told you not to call me that, Nate,” I said, still chuckling a bit. Nathaniel and I ended up talking a bit more over the last two days. The two of us ended up running into each other in the library. He's surprisingly a bit of a bookworm, which I'm going, to be honest, I never expected that from him. He chuckled.

“Sorry, couldn't help it.” It was a little funny to think that we've only really known each other for a week and yet it seemed as if he was always there.

“I know, but still...” I replied, seeing a hand in the corner of my eye, causing me to look seeing that it was Draco as Nathaniel laughed.

“Thank you,” I said, grabbing Draco's hand. He nodded as he pulled me up onto the bleacher's so that I could take a seat next to him.

“Sit down. Please,” Dumbledore said once everything was in order. “Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The champion selection,” he added before he lowered the flames, making the goblet's flame the brightest before turned his attention to said goblet. He brought his hands to the side of the cup almost as if he was telling it that we were ready for it chooses. The moment he pulled his hands away and took a few steps back the light blue flame turned crimson red and shoot a piece of somewhat burnt parchment into the air before it returned to its original color. Dumbledore caught the paper and looked at it before he spoke.

“The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!” Cheers erupted from everyone as Krum stood from the bleachers that I was sitting at, his school made congratulating him as he walked down. He shook Dumbledore's hand before he made his way to the trophy room. Once again the flame turned red and spit out a piece of parchment.

“The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!” The cheers happened again as she repeated which Krum had done before her. “The Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory!” The cheering happened again thought anyone who was in Hufflepuff was cheering louder than anyone else in the room.

“Excellent!” Dumbledore shouted, gaining our attention. “We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions...this vessel of victory...the Triwizard Cup!” he added, pointing in the direction of the teachers, which uncovered said cup, causing everyone to burst into cheers again. The Triwizard Cup was a shining silver cup with glass that glowed a from the distance that I was looked as if it was covered with frost in some place. The color of light blue caught my attention, causing me to look at the Goblet of Fire only to see that the flame was moving around wildly.

_‘What the hell is going on?’_ Soon the flame turned red, though it was brighter than what it was the other time. The flame sat there for a minute before it shot out not one but two pieces of parchment. Murmurings were heard throughout the room as Dumbledore caught them. There was disbelief in his eyes when he looked at the first one.

“Harry Potter,” he said, quietly though those closest to him heard and started whispering among themselves as Dumbledore looked around the room. “Harry Potter?” he added, louder this time.

_‘What? That's impossible,’_ I thought as most of the students looked in the direction that Harry was.

“No. No,” I heard Hagrid say, which cause me to look over at him to see that he clearly didn't believe this.

“Harry Potter!” My head snapped back to Dumbledore. In the years that I have been here, I have never heard Dumbledore yell with such anger in his voice. Looking over where Harry was I saw Hermione pull him up from his seat before giving him a nudge to walk forward. When Harry reached Dumbledore gave him the parchment that apparently had his name on it. Harry looked completely surprised when he looked at the parchment before he looked back up at Dumbledore. Hesitantly, Harry started for the trophy room.

“He's a cheat!”

“He's not even seventeen yet!” Watching Harry go I saw a look of disappointment as well as confusion on Snape's face though with the others, all their faces he'd was worry.

_‘They know something's up,’_ I thought as I turned my attention back to Dumbledore, who was now looking down at the second piece of parchment. 'And something tells me it has to do with what happened at the World Cup.' A look of confusion crossed Dumbledore's face before he started looking around the room. He stopped when he saw me.

_‘Please don't tell me…’_

“Cynthia Callard.”

_‘Shit…’_ Hesitantly, I stood from my seat and got down from the bleachers before I made my way over to him. He held out the parchment to me like he hand Harry and I took it with a shaky hand. I furrowed my brows when I looked at it.

_‘That's clearly my name…’_ Ignoring the others as they shouted in protest, I made my way to the trophy room, not bothering to look at the Professors as I walked by them. I ran into Harry, who was hesitant to go fully into the room.

“So it was your name?” Harry asked me, which caused me to nod. Soon enough Dumbledore and the Professors came down, complaining though I wasn't really paying attention.

_‘Someone put my name in. The questions now are why? And for what?’_ I thought before I heard my name get called. Looking up I saw everyone was looking at me and realized that it was Dumbledore, who had said my name.

“Did you put your names in the Goblet of Fire?” he asked, calmly.

“No,” Harry and I both answered.

“Did you ask one of the older students to?”

“No.”

“But of course they are lying!” Madam Maxime said, causing me to zone out again. I took to watching the Professor's face more than actually hearing their words. It was clear as day that the heads of the two other schools weren't happy, Fleur seemed to follow in her headmistress's steps by being outraged, while when it came to Krum, he was just watching. Cedric had a look of worry when he looked at Harry and I though he seemed more confused than anything. Moody was watching most of the time though he put his two sense in when he believed he had to. McGonagall was clearly worried, while Snape was torn, physically showing that he wasn't happy, but his eyes, which were normally cold and judging, seemed to hold worry or concern. Dumbledore was the only one who seemed to have his emotions in check being as his face was neutral, though his eyes did show concern.

“Leave this to you, Barty,” I heard Dumbledore say, which caused me to look over at the person he was talking to. Crouch looked as if he was having an internal argument though after a moment he spoke.

“The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter and Miss. Callard has no choice. They are, as of tonight...Triwizard champions.” Crouch proceeded to tell us about the first task which is designed to test how daring we are and that courage was a very important quality in a wizard. Lastly, he told us the date of the first task. November twenty- fourth. Once we had the information we needed we were sent back to our common rooms though my mind was a little fuzzy on the way back, thankfully it was clear enough for when I walked into the Slytherin common room. When I stepped into the common room everyone went silent. Ignoring the glares, I made my way to the girl's dorm, walking past Parkinson, who was whispering to a few girls. I stopped walking and sighed, acknowledging the fact that I was going to regret saying anything.

"Something to say, Parkinson," I said, turning so I was facing her. She smirked before she stood.

"Bet you and Potter think you're better than everybody else now. So how'd you do it? Blackmail or was it an Aging Potion like those Blood Traitor Weasley twins tried?" she said as she sauntered over to me. I scowled at her. Blood Traitor is a derogatory term commonly used by elite pure-blood families to describe witches or wizards who sympathize with the non-magical community and/or willingly associate with other such sympathizers or with Muggle-borns. There are other names like Muggle-lover, Mudblood-lover, Dunglicker, Scumsucker, as well as Mudwallower, which I was called a few of them in my second year. When it comes to me, it would depend on who you ask to what I would be labeled as though most would see me as one due to the fact that I'm associated with a few Muggle-borns.

"None of the above," I replied, causing her to laugh.

"Can't even defend yourself?" she asked, still laughing, causing some of the Slytherins to laugh with her.

"I wasn't finished," I stated, effectively cutting her off. "But I won't bother explaining it, I don't expect someone as vain as you to understand." She stared at me in shock as I turned to the rest of the Slytherins, some sharing the same face as Parkinson. "As for the rest of you, I'm only going to say this once and I don't care if you believe me or not. I didn't put my name in that cup, I have no idea how it got there, to begin with. All I know is that because my name came out, I'm stuck in this ridiculous tournament with little to no chance of surviving,” I added, look at each of them before my eyes landing on Draco as I finished. Sighing, I turned and went into the girl's dorm only to see Sambiance sitting on her bed. I didn't say anything to her as I change and climbed into bed.

“Did you put your name in,” she asked. I sighed.

“Would you believe me if I told you the truth?”

“Yes.” There was a minute of silence.

“No, I didn't, but someone else did.”

 


	9. Chapter Eight

Unfortunately, morning came and though all I wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep, I knew I had to face reality. Sighing, I got up and got ready for a very long day before I started for the great hall. During the walk, it was easy to see the tension between the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, which is unusual since the Hufflepuffs are basically friends with everyone. Though that also told me that the Gryffindor house supported Harry as a champion, which was better than what I had at the moment. When I entered the great hall I looked at the Gryffindor table, unfortunately, not spotting Harry thought I did catch the glares that the Weasleys and Sienna gave me.

_‘Not going to lie, that hurt…’_ I thought, putting my head down as I made my way over to the Slytherin table, feeling more glares on me as I did. 'Something tells me this is going to get worse before it gets better.' I basically kept my head down during Herbology.

“Are you alright?” I heard Hermione ask as we left the class.

“If alright is feeling hated, then yes, I'm alright,” I told her, sarcastically. “I think Sambi, Dumbledore, and you two are the only ones who believe that I didn't put my name in.”

“Is it really that bad?” Harry asked, causing me to nod.

“Yeah, not only do I have my family, blood or not, looking at me like I'm some...freak,” I replied, hesitating when I said freak. “I also, unlike you Harry, don't even have the support of my own house,” I added just as we reached Hagrid's hut. The two were clearly surprised and Hermione went to go say something though she was cut off by a voice I've become accustomed to.

“Ah, look, boys, it's the champions,” Draco said, most likely to Crabbe and Goyle. “Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt they'll be around much longer...Half the Triwizard champions have died...how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter?” he continued, causing me to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Ten minutes into the first task's my bet.” His eyes flickered over to me and for a split second, there was...concern? Worry? I couldn't quite place it. I quickly looked away from him, finding the ground more interesting. The sound of a door opening caused me to look up from the ground to see Hagrid, who was balancing a teetering tower of crates, each containing a very large Blast-Ended Skrewt. The Blast-Ended Skrewts were no longer deformed, shell-less lobsters, they were now over three feet long. They had developed a kind of thick, grayish, shiny armor and looked like a cross between giant scorpions and elongated crabs – but still without recognizable heads or eyes. Hagrid wanted us to walk them though he did pull Harry and I off to the side, staging it as we were helping him put a leash on a big Blast-Ended Skrewt.

I really appreciated the fact that Hagrid didn't think that we put our names in the goblet and that he was supporting us as well. The next few days passed with me being in the library, trying to find some spells that could help me, surprisingly getting help from Nathaniel. He told me that for how worried I looked there was no way that I had put my name in. That six out of how many that believe me. Sambiance helped me learn the spells that we found, I'm grateful that I learn things quickly. Within those few days, the other students ended up making badges that normally say: 'Support CEDRIC DIGGORY – The REAL Hogwarts champion' or 'POTTER STINKS' in bright flashy letters.

I'm honestly surprised that that's all they say and that everyone seems to be going after Harry more than me. At the moment though we were sitting in Potions class and unfortunately, Harry was getting verbally assaulted by Snape. I kinda expected that, but what I didn't expect was the somewhat concerned look that Snape would occasionally give me. A knock came from the door, which turned out to be Elizabeth.

“Yes, Miss. Morgan?” Snape asked, clearly not happy for the interruptions.

“Mr. Crouch has requested that I escort Harry Potter and Cynthia Callard upstairs,” she answered, causing those in the room to look at us and making it so I looked down.

_‘I'm really hating all the attention,’_ I thought, looking back up at Snape. He looked between Harry and myself before I saw his shoulders visibly sink.

“Very well. Potter, Callard. You may go.” With that Harry and I grabbed our things and left with Elizabeth. An awkward silence fell over the three of us as we left the dungeon. Harry finally broke the silence.

“What are we needed for?”

“Don't know. Maybe something for the Daily Prophet.”

“Great...” Elizabeth sighed before she stopped and faced us. I saw her look at me, but I looked at the floor. I had already gotten glares that should've put me six feet under from Luciana and Sienna, I really didn't want to see it from Elizabeth.

“I believe you,” she said, causing my head to snap up, only to see a sincere, but sad look on her face.

“You believe us?” Harry asked, clearly surprised. She nodded.

“Yes, both Nick and I do. I know Cici enough to know that she wouldn't put her name in and as for you Harry, I could tell just by how confused and nervous you were when Dumbledore called your name.” I couldn't help but smile before I pulled her into a hug, which she instantly returned.

“You have absolutely no idea how good it is to hear you say that,” I said, tightening my grip on her, causing her to laugh before we pulled apart.

“Thanks for that,” Harry said with a small smile. Elizabeth nodded before we started walking again.

“Oh, and Cici,” she said as we neared our destination, causing me to look at her. “Don't worry about Luci and Anna, they'll get over themselves,” she added, causing me to smile.

“Right,” I replied as we reached the room we were needed to be at. “Tell Nick I said hey and thanks,” I added, making it so she nodded before Harry and I parted with her.

“Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss. Callard. Nice of you to join us,” Crouch said when he saw us walk in. Viktor, Fleur, Cedric were also here along with a cameraman and another woman.

_‘Oh boy,’_ I thought, looking at the woman. She had blonde hair set in elaborate curls that were curiously rigid, suggesting it was styled with the magical equivalent of hairspray, which contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore a bright green, leather, business suit-like dress with maroon furs at the collar and sleeves. She also wore jeweled spectacles studded with rhinestones, that cover blue eyes, penciled-on eyebrows, a bit too much blush, red lipstick, three golden teeth, and large, masculine hands with thick fingers ending in two-inch nails, painted crimson. The women was, unfortunately, the one and only forty-three-year-old, journalist, Rita Skeeter.

“Miss. Callard, if you would sit next to Miss. Delacour,” Crouch said, causing me to my head in his direction only to see him motioning to the chair next to said person. Doing as told, Crouch continued positioning the others so that it was Fleur and myself, sitting in front of Cedric, who was behind Fleur, his hand on her chair. Harry, who was standing in the middle with his arms crossed. And lastly, Viktor, who was standing behind me in the same position that Cedric was in, just also holding his school staff as well. Once our picture was taken Crouch left.

“What a charismatic quintet. Hello. I'm Rita Skeeter. I write for the Daily Prophet,” she said, shaking each of our hands. “But of course you know that, don't you? It's you we don't know. You're the juicy news.”

‘Tell me something I don't know,’ I thought as she continued.

“What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?” she said, caressing Fleur's and my cheek before she lightly hit them, causing the two us to finch. “What mysteries do the muscles mask?” she motioned to Viktor before she made her way over to Cedric and started running her hand through his hair. “Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick? Me, Myself & I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So who's feeling up to sharing?” I looked at Cedric, who looked extremely unconformable before I turned my attention my lap.

_‘Boy does she know how to make everyone feel a bit unconformable.’_

“Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely,” she said, realizing no one was going to speak up. I looked up in time to see her pulling Harry along behind her, heading towards a broom cupboard.

_‘How did she know that Harry was the youngest?’_ I thought as I stood and made my way to a window that was at the far end of the room. _‘Now we wait.’_ Leaning on the window sill, looking out that the world behind the glass as I twisted my house ring around my finger. Unfortunately, that became a habit of mine, whether I'm nervous, scared, or board I tend to start playing with my ring.

“Are you alright?” I jumped before I looked at the owner of the voice.

“You really need to stop doing that, Cedric,” I said, which caused him to chuckle as he leaned on the other side of the window sill. “And if I'm honest, no, I'm not,” His face twisted into a look of concern.

“Nervous?” I shook my head.

“Terrified. Worried. Scared. Feeling as if the entire school is against me, defiantly is not helping.” He looked surprised. Cedric knew me well enough to know I was hardly ever afraid of anything and admitting it was next to none.

“You'll be alright,” he said, causing me to smile a little.

_‘Leave it to a Hufflepuff to show kindness to a rival.’_

“You think?”

“Definitely. You are a Slytherin.” I chuckled.

“Just because I'm clever, resourceful, and have the determination to stay alive, doesn't mean a thing. I am only a fourth year, compared to you, Krum or Delacour, I'm just a child lost in the dark,” I told him as I crossing my arms. “I know I can't run, but I'm not in this for the fame or glory. I'm just gonna try to survive.” He smiled before he held his hand out to me. I raised an eyebrow.

“Truce?” I asked, which caused him to shake his head.

“We're not opponent, more like a good luck.”

“I can deal with that,” I said before I shook his hand. Just then Harry came out of the broom cupboard, looking not too happy and right behind his was the lady in green.

_‘What the hell did she do,’_ I thought as she looked around the room.

“You're next, dearie,” she said just as her eyes landed on me. Internally groaning I made my way over to the broom cupboard.

“You don't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill, do you?” she asked as she shut the door behind me.

“Of course not,” I answered, taking a seat on a box.

“So tell me, Cynthia,” she said sitting on the step in front of me. “Here you sit, a young woman of fourteen, about to compete against four students, three of which are not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself but who have mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams. Concerned?”

“A little bit.”

“What made you so keen to enter such a dangerous tournament?”

“I didn't.”

“Of course not,” she said, clearly not believing me. “Perhaps you're trying to catch someone's attention.”

“No.”

“Oh to go through such extremes to get his attention, must be some boy.”

‘ _She's not listening. I'm not even surprised. This is going to be a very long interview.’_

 


	10. Chapter Nine

Unfortunately, I was right about the interview, she didn't listen to a word I said, leaving me not to happy with the results. She ended up painting me as if I was a love-sick teen, who was so desperate to get the attention from my unknown crush that I found a way to put my name in an extremely dangerous tournament, which didn't really help the relationship between the Slytherins and myself. She also made Harry seem like he was seeking attention too, as well as saying that he and Hermione are in a relationship. Harry told me that he had spoken to Sirius, as to how I didn't ask. Apparently, there are a few people that were or had ties to the Death Eaters, Crouch, who had a tie because of his son and Karkaroff, who was once a Death Eater.

That, unfortunately, made me think that Karkaroff was the one who put Harry's and my name into the Goblet of Fire since it could only be forced open by exceptionally powerful magic. There's also the little thing of Ron avoiding Harry, which has been going on since his name came out of the goblet. Fingers snapped in front of my face.

“What?” I asked, Sambiance since she was the one that had snapped her fingers.

“You were zoning out again,” she told me.

“You've been doing that a lot lately,” Nathaniel added.

“Yeah, well, the first task's tomorrow and not knowing what I'm going to face is not helping,” I replied as we exited the library. Sambiance and I said goodbye to Nathaniel before I heard my name being called, causing us both to spin around only to see Harry walking up to us.

“Can I talk to you?” he asked once he got up to us.

“I'll be over there,” Sambiance said before I could even open my mouth, which caused me to chuckle as she went a few feet away from us before sticking her nose in her book.

“Guess that answers your question,” I said with a small smile. “So what's up?”

“Dragons. That's the first task.”

“Excuse me. How do–”

“Hagrid showed me. They've got one for each of us.”

“Unbelievable. Do the others know?” Harry shook his head.

“That's what I was doing before I found you.”

“Okay. Um, you go tell Cedric, I'll take care of the others.”

“Okay,” he said as he nodded. “See you later.”

“Yeah,” I replied before I walked over to where Sambiance was standing. When I reached her she raised an eyebrow.

“Are you okay?”

“Don't ask questions you already know the answer to,” I said, which caused to give me a look. “Sorry. I've got to find Delacour and Krum, you coming?”

“Yes,” she answered, though I could tell she wanted to know what Harry had told me so I told her. She was shocked though I could tell that the idea of dragons interested her to no end. Sambiance ended up staying with Valerie when I told Fleur and I ended up running into Hermione when I told Krum, which was a little surprising, but I'm not going to question it. I was making my way back to the Slytherin's Common room when I saw Peeves floating by, snickering.

“What are you snickering about, Peeves?” Said Poltergeist turned his attention towards me, his normal grin getting bigger.

“Well, if it isn't Little Callard. Heard you're the fifth champion,” he said, floating down next to me as I continued to walk. I rolled my eyes.

“Yes, that's been established. Now, what were you finding so amusing?” Peeves snickered again.

“You're little Snake Prince,” my face heated up a little, causing him to snicker again. “found himself as a little ferret.”

_‘Is it really as plain as day that even Peeves has noticed...wait, ferret?’_

“A ferret? How on earth did he become that?”

“He went to cast a spell at Potty wee Potter and Mad-Eye got him,” he replied, snickering again. “Ended up taking a trip down someone's pants before the old hag, McGonagall stepped in,” he added, sticking his tongue out at the mention of McGonagall. I snorted, trying to hold back laughter thought that didn't last too long.

“Thanks for the laugh, Peeves,” I said when I calmed down. “Now, don't you have a caretaker to pester.”

“That I do.” And with that, he went through a wall. Surprisingly, Peeves has become a bit nicer towards me since he saw a prank I did with Fred and George. The next day came and like I thought my nerves were everywhere. Thankfully, I knew what I was going to do, but the idea of something that was at least ten times my size really did worry me. At the moment we were in a tent that was outside of the arena. Fleur, Krum, Cedric, and Harry were pacing around the tent while I fumbled with my glove...or at least that's what I was doing before I was tackled to the ground. I groaned before I spoke, knowing exactly who was currently crushing me.

“In the name of Salazar Slytherin, Sambi, don't squish me before the dragon gets the chance,” I breathed out, causing not only her but Cedric and Harry to laugh. “Now, what are you doing here?” I added as we got up.

“Though you could use some moral support,” she answered as I finally got my glove on.

“Well, you'd be right about that.” The two of us stayed in a corner, me jumping every time I heard a dragon roar.

_‘When did she get here?’_ I thought when I noticed Hermione hugging Harry. A bright flash caught my attention, causing me to look in the direction the flash came from only to see Rita Skeeter.

“Oh hell...” I mumbled as Sambiance wrapped her arms around my right one.

“Young love,” Rita said as she walked into the tent. “Oh, how...stirring. If everything goes, unfortunately, today...you two may even make the front page,” she added, causing me to roll my eyes.

“You have no business here. This tent is for champions...and friends,” Krum said, looking between Sambiance and Hermione before turning his attention back to the journalist, who seemed to like what she was looking at.

“No matter. We've got what we wanted,” he said as she held her hand out for her quill to go into before she brushed the feather along his jaw as she turned to walk away. The cameraman that was with her took a picture of Krum before he followed the journalist.

“Now I see why you were so annoyed with her,” Sambiance whispered, eyeing the woman, which caused me to chuckle. Just then, Dumbledore, along with both heads of the other schools, Filch, and Crouch came walking into the tent.

“Good day, champions. Gather round, please,” Dumbledore said, which caused us to do as said, with Hermione taking one of Harry's hands and Sambiance still holding onto my right arm. “Now, you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived,” he added before he ended up taking a double take at both Hermione and Sambiance. “What are you two doing here?” Hermione opened her mouth to say something but clearly wasn't sure what to say, which caused Sambiance to pipe up.

“Moral support.” I couldn't help but smile a little to her words as Dumbledore looked at her.

“Perhaps you ought to go,” I whispered to her as Hermione excused herself.

“Good luck,” she said, causing me to nod before she left the tent.

“Barty, the bag,” Dumbledore said, once the two had left before he moved off to the side, allowing me to see a dark purple bag with a silver M on it.

“Champions, in a circle around me,” Crouch instructed. Fleur moved so she was standing on Crouch's right, Krum, next to her, then Cedric, myself, and lastly, Harry on his left.

“Now, Miss Delacour, if you will,” Crouch said, holding the bag open for her, allowing a small puff of smoke to come out. Hesitantly, she reached into the bag, pulling a small, green, dragon out of the bag by its tail.

“The Welsh Green.” Next was Krum, who just reached into the bag.

“The Chinese Fireball. Ooh.” Cedric, who like Fleur seemed hesitant.

“The Swedish Short-Snout.” Crouch held the bag open for me. Hesitantly, I reached into the bag and felt something, almost imminently climbed into my hand, causing me to pull the miniature dragon out of the bag. My breath hitched at the sight of the red-eyed, metallic gray dragon.

_‘You have got to be fucking kidding me!!’_

“The Ukrainian Ironbelly.” Said dragon is the biggest breed of dragon with an immense wingspan, long talons, and rough scales said to be as hard as steel. It may be a slow flyer, but its fire is sixteen times hotter than the boiling point of water, not to mention it is capable of crushing the dwellings on which it lands.

“Which leave...”

“The Horntail,” I hear Harry whisper.

“What's that, boy?” Crouch asked.

“Nothing,” he replied before reaching in for the last dragon.

“The Hungarian Horntail,” Crouch said, causing Harry and I to exchange a look before we looked at Dumbledore. “These represent five very real dragons...each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple: Collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue, without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?” he added, collecting the dragons as he explained.

“Very well. Good luck, champions,” Dumbledore said when he saw that we had none. “Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon you may–” Dumbledore didn't get to finish since Filch had actually fired said cannon that he was talking about, causing cheers to erupt from the arena. Dumbledore motioned for Cedric to go through the tunnel that leads into the arena.

“Good luck,” I whispered to him before he moved, which he nodded in response to. After Cedric it was Fleur, then Krum, and lastly, Harry. They all had gained their eggs, so now I was standing at the entrance of the tunnel.

“Four of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task,” Dumbledore said as I stepped into the tunnel. “And now our Fifth and final contestant.” With that, the crowd cheered and chanted my name.

_‘Well that a big difference from what I was getting before,’_ I thought as I came to the exit of the tunnel. The cheering was almost deafening when I stepped into the arena though it died down the moment I was in full view of everyone. I scanned the rocky terrain that was the arena until my eyes landed on the Ukrainian Ironbelly, which was leaning over the golden egg that I had to get my hands on.

_‘Okay. So get the egg, simple enough,’_ I thought as I stared at the metallic dragon, which returned it. _‘Except for the bloody dragon!! Okay, relax. All I need to do is get one opening while avoiding the biggest breed of dragon and it's fire. Oh shit!’_ I dived out of the way of her tail. _‘Too close!’_ I scrambled to my feet and started climbing the rocks, just as her tail hit were I previously was. I looked back at the dragon when I heard her screech only to see it's mouth open with at the base of her throat glowing, causing my eyes to widen before I slide down the rock that I was standing on. The rock heated up a bit as it sizzled and cracked a bit. Flames licked pass the edge of the rock, causing me to jump away from it and quickly crawled over to the closest rock. The sound of roaring fire disappeared, causing me to peak out from behind the rock and raised my eyebrow at what I saw. The Ironbelly looked somewhat shocked and maybe a bit tired as she stared at the rock that looked a lot like coal now.

_‘That's how I get my opening,’_ I thought as I took a quick look around the arena before turning back to the dragon. _‘Well, here goes nothing.’_ I took off as if I was heading towards the egg though dodged the tail each time that it tried to hit me, though my luck ran out. A scream ripped through my lips as its tail hit my right side, sending me flying across the arena. I groaned the moment I hit the ground and slowly pushed myself up, wincing when I felt pain shoot through my left wrist.

_‘Anyone see where that bludger came from,’_ I thought as a shadow appeared over me. _‘Not good!’_ Imminently I started running and just in time too, since just as I got out of the shadow the dragon landed, crushing the ground beneath itself, causing me to stumble a bit. Looking over my shoulder I saw she was getting ready to breathe fire and quickly dived behind the closest rock. I pulled my wand out as the rock sizzled and cracked at the heat of the flames and pulled myself into a crouch. The flames died down before they finally disappeared.

_‘Now!’_ I thought before popping up.

“Reducio!” The moment the spell was cast the sixty-foot dragon shrank to the size of a small house cat. The iron shackle that was around her neck clanged to the ground. The miniature dragon blinked a few times as she looked at the shackle before she started looking at herself, stretching her wings as she did so. She eventually, turned her attention back at me, tilting her head as if she was confused.

_‘Oh my god, she's so frickin' cute,’_ I thought as she started flapping her wings. The crowd gasped when she landed on my right shoulder with her tail resting over the other. The two of us looked at each other before I slowly raised my hand up to her head. She looked at it for a few seconds before she pressed her head into my palm. I smiled a bit as the crowd awed before I made my way over to the egg. The moment I touched the egg, the crowd erupted into cheers, which only seemed to grow louder the higher I held up the egg, causing the Ironbelly on my shoulder to screech and spread her wings.

‘ _Well, one down, two to go.’_

 


	11. Chapter Ten

Pain. That's what [I've](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453454148889/) been dealing with since the first task. When I was hit by the Ironbelly's tail it ended up breaking six of my ribs on my right side and the landing not only sprained my left wrist but also bruised four of my ribs on my left side. Now that's not counting all of the scattered bruises and cuts. Madam Pomfrey has been making sure that the pain isn't really bothering me, though I have to admit wearing a corset is a new and strange thing. On another note, I ended up getting surprised by almost the entire Slytherin house, coming to the hospital wing and congratulating me on getting past the first task, I even got a few apologies from some of them, surprisingly one was from Draco. So far I've spent the last two days in the hospital wing.

“Ah, you're awake,” I heard a voice say, causing me to look up from the book I was reading to see Hermione with five books in her arms.

“It's a little hard to sleep at the moment,” I told her as I bookmarked my page. “Are those what I asked for?” She nodded.

“You have no idea how hard it was to find one of them,” she added, causing me to smile. Within the two day that I was here, Harry had come and told me that when he opened the egg it just screeched. So I've had Hermione look for a few books that could possibly give me the answer as to how to get the clue the egg held, not to mention it gave me something to do.

“I can only imagine. Harry have any luck yet?” She sighed as she set the books on the side table.

“No. I've offered to help, but you know how he is.”

“Unfortunately,” I replied, causing her to giggle as she pulled something out of her robes.

“This came for you,” she said, holding out a letter. “It's from Sirius.” I looked at her surprised before I took the letter from her.

 

_Cynthia,_

_I know this letter is going to surprise you, but I believe that you deserve congratulations, just as much as Harry. Harry also told me about the injuries that you sustained, I do hope that you're healing well. I have to admit that I didn't think you would've shrunken the Ironbelly, but it worked nevertheless. Full of surprises, just like your mother. Now I have to ask since I had when I had written to Harry, but did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire. I ask this because if you didn't then you're in danger. Whoever put your name in, is not a friend to you. People die in the tournament. I trust that you will be well prepared for the next tasks and I wish you luck._

_Keep your eyes open and your friends close. Should you need someone to talk to you can always send me a letter._

_Snuffles_

 

“If I write a letter do you think you could send it for me?” I asked Hermione when I finished reading it.

“Of course.”

 

_Snuffles,_

_I admit your letter did surprise me, but it was welcome. I could live without the pain that I'm in, but Madam Pomfrey is taking very good care of me. To answer your question, no, I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire, and I guessed as much that whoever did is no friend. I know people have died in this tournament, I've known that from the start. When it comes to the preparations for the next tasks I'm doing everything that I can at the moment, but once I'm out of the hospital wing I'll be getting more into that. I want to know who and why this happened, but for the time being the only thing I can do is just try to survive. I appreciate the support. Thank you._

_Cynthia_

 

“Thanks,” I said as I handed it to her. The two of us talked as well as looked through the books for anything that could help, before Luciana, Sienna, and Elizabeth came in. I actually had to remind the three of them not to make me laugh because of some of the jokes they were telling.

“Are we late?” I smiled when I looked at the owner of the voice.

“Of course not Mr. and Miss. Scamander,” I replied, causing the two to laugh. Rolf and Lydia Scamander are my cousins on my father's side like the Morgan sisters. There also the only ones out of my cousins that are on their house team, which for them is Hufflepuff, as Chasers.

“Scamander? As in Newt Scamander? The one who wrote Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them?” Hermione asked, causing the rest of us to chuckle.

“The very same,” Lydia said.

“He's actually their grandfather,” I told her, which caused her mouth to open slightly in shock.

“What other family secrets have you been keeping from me,” she asked glaring at me playfully, which caused me to laugh carefully.

“They are family secrets, I believe I'm initialed to keep them,” I said with a smile, which caused her to roll her eyes.

“Speaking of Grandfather,” Rolf said, gaining our attention again. “He sent you this,” he added, holding a letter out to me.

“Oh boy,” I said as I took the letter from him.

 

_Cynthia,_

_I know I'm a little late when it comes to writing to you, but better late than never. Anyway, congratulations on getting past the Ukrainian Ironbelly and for not hurting her. How are you holding up though, I mean, you must be confused about what is going on. You may be annoyed with hearing this question, but did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire? Rose also hopes your doing alright, she was extremely worried when she found out, though we both were and still are. We hope you are well and suggest that you keep those you trust close._

_Newt_

 

I couldn't help but chuckle at the letter before I looked at Hermione.

“Can you grab me a quill and another piece of parchment?” She nodded and got me what as I asked for. The others started talking amongst themselves as I wrote out the letter.

 

_Uncle Newt,_

_A late letter is definitely better than no letter at all, especially now. Leave it to you to be worried about the Ironbelly, but I think she did more damage to me than I did her. She ended up breaking six of my ribs on my right side and bruised four on my left, not to mention the sprained left wrist and scattered cuts and bruises. I'm alive at least though in a bit of pain and a little tired. Make sure you tell Aunt Rose that too, don't want her or yourself to worry too much. As for my name coming from the Goblet of Fire, no, I didn't put my name in, but I don't believe that it was an accident that my name came out either. As for those I trust I always keep them close. I'll try to write more often if I have time._

_Cynthia_

 

Once I had finished I handed the letter to Lydia as Hermione took the quill and ink from me and put it back on the side table. Eventually, they all left so that they could get some school work done or just to go hang out with others. I had been looking through one of the books that Hermione brought when I heard footsteps, which caused me to look up since they were a little heavier than Madam Pomfrey's. I smiled a little.

“The world must know I'm dying of boredom. First Hermione, then my cousins, and now I'm getting graced with the presence of the Slytherin Prince,” I said, my smile getting a little bit bigger. He chuckled.

“I know, I'm the best company,” he said, smirking, which caused me to roll my eyes though I was still smiling.

“That's debatable,” I said, which caused him to shoot me a playful glare. “So what do I owe the pleasure?” I asked as he sat in the seat that Hermione once occupied.

“These,” he replied, pulling a small stack of letters out of his bag. “Your owl dropped them on my head,” he added, holding them out to me. I laughed at bit only groan thanks to my ribs.

“Shouldn't have done that,” I breathed out before I took the letters from him. “Thanks.” I could feel his eyes on me while I looked over each of the letters, listing off who they were in my head as I did.

“Are you alright? You look tired,” I heard him say, which caused me to look at him. I was surprised to see concern on his face, I mean, I've seen it before, but this time was different. His face had softened so much that even his eyes held his concern. There wasn't a trace of any other emotion that I could see, just genuine concern and something else that I just couldn't place. I smiled a little.

“It's a little hard to sleep when it feels like something is sitting on your chest, but I'm fine,” I told him, though it seemed to only reassure him a little. Madam Pomfrey decided to keep me for an entire week, which in that time I finally got introduced to Valerie, who, in one word, is a sweetheart. I can see why Sambiance likes her. Do to my ribs my [uniform](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453449633713/) change a bit and I left my hair down since I didn't want to hurt myself trying to put it in the usual braid.

“Ready?” Sambiance asked as Luciana picked up my bag since Madam Pomfrey ordered the two not to let me carry anything. So for the next month or so I have to have someone with me pretty much at all times, guess I really can't complain.

“I guess,” I replied before the three of us left the girl's dorm. For some odd reason, we only had one class today, which just happen to be Transfiguration, but after that, the entire Slytherin house was supposed to meet. For what, your guess is a good as mine. Class was very simple and the only thing that really happened, which made me curse the fact that I couldn't really laugh was Harry and Ron's sword fighting with a pair of the fake wands that Fred, George, and I created. Once the class was over we made our way to the room that the house was supposed to meet at only to see that it was an empty room with two rows of chairs on both sides and a record player in the middle at the back. When Snape came in he instructed the girls to go to the left side and the boys to the right, which we did though some of us had to stand.

“Now,” Snape said, gaining our attention. “The Yule Ball is approaching–a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open to fourth years and above–although you may invite a younger student if you wish,” he added, which caused the third years and lower girls to squeal and giggle thought they were silenced by a look from Snape. “The Headmaster wanted all of you to learn the dance that the champions will be starting with.”

_‘Say what now? And that explains the dress robes,’_ I thought as Snape made his way to the record player.

“Mr. Malfoy. Miss. Callard, front and center.” I stared at him in shock as my face heated up. I looked at Draco, who looked as surprised as I did, even the tip of his ears were tinted pink. Sambiance giggled, which caused me to glare at her as well as Luciana, who was trying to not giggle as I stood from my seat, leaving my house robe with them, which I had taken off when we got into the room. I was actually happy my hair down, since it was lower back length, making it so I wasn't as cold as I could be.

_‘What is Snape thinking,’_ I thought, as Draco and I reached the center of the room. Snape instructed us into our starting position, having it so I had my left hand on his shoulder, my right holding his left as his right hand was resting gently on my waist, which he was hesitant to do at first. Once Snape saw that we were ready he started the music, which was a ballroom song that I knew thanks to Bill and Charlie, who would dance with me when I was younger. Draco and I instantly fell into step, not looking at our feet and easily keeping up with the music. We switched our hands when Snape said, though for how fluent the motion was it told me that Draco knew the steps just as well as I did, meaning he knew about the lift that was coming up.

Snape called out again and my hands went to Draco's shoulders as his fell to my waist. I was thankful that when he lifted me I felt no pain, but I was surprised about how gentle he was when he set me back on my feet. With one last turn, the music stopped, and some of those around started wolf-whistling and cheering.

“Are you alright?” I heard Draco whisper.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” I answered with a small smile, which he surprisingly returned. The rest of the time Snape continued instructing the others, which most of them were tripping over there own feet, which was extremely amusing, to say the least.

“Someone was being extremely gentle with you,” Sambiance said, wiggling her eyebrows, which caused me to roll my eyes though my face did get a little warm.

“Shut up.” The next two weeks the Yule Ball was all anyone was talking about and there was a lot of cheering for getting a date as well. Luciana was asked by Xzavier, Amy was going with her boyfriend, Conner Davenport (yes I know I made an Assassin's Creed III reference, trust me, was not my intention), who was a Slytherin, Lydia was going with a fellow Slytherin, named Henry Shaw, Sambiance won't tell me who she's going with though I have a very good guess on who it is, and of course Elizabeth is going with Nickolas.

“You should ask him?” Sambiance told me as we made our way to the great hall for the jointed Potions lesson with the fifth years. Not sure why, but I've learned not to ask.

"I want to, but I'm not going to," I replied, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"Why?"

"Do you honestly think it's a good idea to put Draco more in the spotlight than he already is?"

"I see your point," she said through her eyes narrowed at me. "There's more, isn't there?" I sighed.

"Someone already asked me and I said yes."

“Oh ho ho. Who is it?”

“Nathaniel.” She raised her eyebrows as she smirked.

“Trying to make your prince jealous, are we?”

“You never miss an opportunity, do you?”

“Nope,” was all she said as we walked into the great hall. We quickly found Luciana and Sienna as well as Draco, who we were working with.

“You took your time,” Luciana said with a smirk that caused me to roll my eyes.

“I believe I am initialized at the moment,” I replied, looking at Draco's book to see where we had to be before I opened my book to the right page. We were quiet after that just trying to get the work done at least before a ball of paper hit Sienna's shoulder and landed on my notebook, causing not only myself and Sienna to look down the table, but Luciana and Sambiance to do so as well.

“What?” Sienna mouthed, clearly having seen who threw the paper and by the extremely light blush on her face told me that it was Fred.

“Do you wanna go to the ball with me?” Fred asked in a whisper as he basically played charades as he did. Sienna's face darkened a bit as she smiled a little and nodded before she turned her attention back to her work. Sambiance, Luciana, and I smirked before they went back to their work though I looked back at Fred, who had a big smile on his face. He looked back at Ron and winked, which told me he was trying to get his point across to Ron, though the smile never left his face, adding on the fact that he had also done that for himself.

_‘Unbelievable,’_ I thought as I turned my attention back to my work though it didn't stay there since a loud thud cause me to look up only to see Snape hitting Harry in the back of the head with a notebook though I'm guessing that it was Ron that he had hit first by the face he had. I heard Draco snickering, which caused me to look at him though I didn't say anything. I mean it wasn't like he was the only one laughing, others were and even I was, at least on the inside. So I just rolled my eyes with a small smile and went to turn my attention back to my work only to see Hermione walk by, not looking too happy.

_‘Oh boy, what did Ron do this time?’_ I thought before I heard two grunts, snapping my head over to where Harry and Ron were only to see that Snape was behind them. _‘They just never learn, do they?’_

 


	12. Chapter Eleven

It was Christmas Day, which meant the Yule Ball was tonight. The girl's dorm was abnormally noisy since almost every girl was in here getting ready for said ball. I, myself, was the only one that hadn't bothered to start getting ready since I was still trying to find a way to get the clue from the egg that I got from the first task. I sighed as I crossed another spell of the list. So far, everything that I've tried hasn't worked, which was starting to wear on me a little, even though I still had a full page of spells that I could try. Ever since the first task, it became clear to me that whoever put my name is, clearly wanted me dead, and almost got that wish, but I still have no clue on why.

“Cyn, stop with the egg,” [Sambiance](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453454148893/) said, gaining my attention. “You need to get ready.”

“Do I have to?” I asked, knowing the answer.

“Yes. Now, close the notebook and get dressed, then get over here so I can do your hair,” she ordered, which caused me to chuckle.

“Yes, mother,” I replied, which caused her eyes to narrow at me as [Luciana](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453449633601/), who was finishing up her makeup, to chuckle. Doing as I was told I put the notebook away and got change, which had a built-in corset even though my ribs were basically healed, before I took a seat on the vanity stool, allowing Sambiance to begin her work. Once she finished, Luciana took over and did my make up. By the time that we left the common room almost everyone was already gone and when we got down to the lobby before the great hall we saw the other champions, excluding Harry, were there though only Fleur and Cedric had their dates, along with a few others. Nathaniel came over to me a bowed like a prince would, which caused me to giggle a little as well as make my face heat up a bit.

“You look breathtakingly beautiful, [My Lady](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453454177883/),” he said as he stood up straight.

“Why thank you,” I replied as he held his arm out for me, which I gladly wrapped mine around. Nathaniel walked us over to the others though I was looking around a bit, catching Xzavier and Luciana walking into the great hall, who was followed by Sambiance and [Valerie](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453454148896/).

_‘I knew it,’_ I thought before I turned my attention back to the others again.

“You look gorgeous, Cynthia,” Fleur said when she and her date got over to us.

“Oh, um, thank you. I can say the same about you,” I told her as me face heated up again, which cause her to smile. I heard Cedric chuckle, causing me to look at him.

“What?”

“You seem more nervous than normal, not to mention your blushing.”

“You do realize the family I live with, right?” I retorted, trying to ignore the blush. “I'm not used to all the compliments and I'm...not exactly comfortable being center of attention.” He chuckled. Eventually, Harry and Ron came down, their dates being the Patil Twins, Harry with Parvati and Ron with Padma. Hermione surprised the three of us when we all saw her come down in a beautiful [periwinkle](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453454177956/) colored dress, though what surprised us more was the fact the Viktor was her date.

_‘Well, go, Hermione,’_ I thought as McGonagall go us lined up. Fleur and her date in front, myself and Nathaniel, then Viktor and Hermione, Cedric and Cho Chang, lastly, Harry and Parvati.

“Ready, My Lady?”

“Nope,” I replied with a small smile, which caused him to chuckle. Just as the doors opened the orchestra started playing and that was our cue. I was absolutely blown away at how gorgeous the great hall looked. The usual warm and welcome hall was transformed into a beautiful white, crystallized winter wonderland. Those within the wonderland all started clapping as we walked in.

“Hogwarts has really outdone itself,” Nathaniel whispered, which caused me to chuckle a little.

“Understatement,” I whispered back, causing him to chuckle as I had. Once we had done our dance, which caused a lot of people to join in, each being announced by applause though that happened at every lift too. The classic Christmas ball turned into a mini mush pit at a rock concert, which I will admit was much more fun. When we stepped away from the dancing I had to keep a bit of an eye out since they had the mistletoe out, which Sambiance kept trying to get me under.

“Having fun, Cinderella?” I heard two voices ask from behind me. Looking to see Fred and George standing there with the same mischievous grins.

“I knew you two knowing about the Slytherin Princess thing was going to come back and bite me in the butt,” I told them, making them laugh. “I'm guessing that Cinderella, is because of the blue dress, even though it's the wrong shade.”

“Pretty much.” I sighed.

“Please tell me that's not what you two are going to call me from now on?” The two smirked.

“Naturally.”

“Of course,” I said before I turned my attention back to Nathaniel, Sambiance, and Valerie. “I think I'm going to call it a night. So you two,” I said motioning to Sambiance and Valerie, “have fun and I had a wonderful night, Nate.”

“As did I, Lady Cynthia.” I rolled my eyes before placing a kiss on his cheek, then made my way out of the great hall.

"You seemed like you were having fun," a very familiar voice said as I reached the platform of the stairs. Looking over my shoulder I saw Draco walking up to me, glancing over his shoulder once he reached me.

"Am I hearing jealousy?"

"You wish."

_‘I do actually,’_ I thought as he looked over his shoulder again.

"I'm guessing you just got away from a clingy Parkinson and you don't want to be caught again." He stared at me a little surprised. “Don't be surprised, it wasn't that hard to see,” I added with a small smile.

"Something like that."

"Well then, allow me to help you with that," I said as I started for the stairs again, motioning him to follow. We made our way down the stairs though I ended up stumbling due to the fact that the heels were really hurting my feet fortunately, Draco caught me.

"Where did all your grace go?" he asked with a smirk, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Somewhere back on the dance floor," I told him, flatly as he helped me steady myself. He laughed as he wrapped an arm around my waist, causing a light blush to appear on my face.

“We don't need you falling again,” he said before the two of us started down the stairs again, this time with no one almost falling, though I can't say I was really paying attention to the stairs anymore. When we got to the Common Room it was empty since most of them were still at the great hall and for those who had already left, they were in the dorms or somewhere around the school.

“Thanks,” I said as I started pulling away from him though he quickly pulled me back to him, my hands pressed against his chest.

“Where do you think you're going?” he asked, a smirk lining his face. Tilting my head in confusion, his eyes flickered up, causing me to look only to see a mistletoe slowly growing over us. Sighing, I looked back at Draco only to have my eyes widen in shock and face explode with heat. I blinked a few time before I melted into the kiss. I know it an overused way of describing a first kiss, but it really did feel as if fireworks were going off. Slowly, almost hesitantly, I slide my hands up his chest, causing my sleeves to slide down my arms a bit as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

To my action, Draco tightened his grip as he deepened the kiss. I could tell that he was slightly uncertain, almost as if he was trying to figure something out, but there was also a need. Air forced us to part though we were close enough that our noses were still touching.

“Y'know, I was avoiding the mistletoe all night,” I told him, causing the corner of his lips to twitch upward.

“Waiting for someone in particular?” he asked, with a mix of hopefulness and jealousy in his eyes.

_‘You.’_

“No,” I said, causing the jealousy to disappear as the hopefulness faded a bit. I slid my hands down from his shoulders so they were resting on his chest again as I leaned back a little before I continued. “Though I will admit...that was a pleasant surprise.” He smiled a genuine smile, which I've been seeing an awful lot lately, not that I'm complaining.

“I'm glad,” he replied in a gentle voice as he released me from the embrace, grasping my right hand before he kissed it. I smiled a little as he let go.

“Goodnight, Draco,” I said before I started for the girl's dorm.

“Goodnight, Cynthia,” he replied, causing my heart to flutter a bit. I was thankful that everyone in the dorm was asleep, and that Sambiance wasn't in there. Leaning against the door when I shut, I couldn't help but sigh, knowing that I sounded like a lovesick fool, not that I really care right now.

_‘A pleasant surprise indeed,’_ I thought, bringing my fingers up to my lips, which were in a small smile.

 


	13. Chapter Twelve

It's been a month since Christmas and other than the fact I'm blushing a little more around Draco we still act the same, which to be honest I'm actually surprised about it though I'm not going to question it. One of the two things I'm questioning is somehow Sambiance knew the next day and her teasing has been a bit more of a pain. As for the other thing that I'm questioning is the Golden Egg, which leads to where I am now, standing at the edge of the Black Lake, staring at the accursed thing as it sits on a rock that is half submerged in water. I've tried everything and nothing works.

_‘What am I missing?’_ I thought, my frustration only getting worse. I know the cold wasn't helping, but at this time of the year, this was the quietest place around. After a few more minutes I groaned in frustration leaning on the rock, accidentally the egg off of it. Out of instinct, I covered my ears, expecting the screeching though that's not what I heard. Slowly pulling my hands away from my ears, I heard what sounded like a muffled voice singing, which caused me to look where the egg had fallen. The egg was completely submerged and open within the water. I stared at it for a few minutes before I reached into the water, instantly getting goosebumps, closing it before I pulled it from the water.

_‘God that was cold!’_ I thought as I quickly put gloves, that I had taken off a while ago, back on before I used the bottom of my robe to quickly dry off the egg. _‘Guess I was overthinking it...and I know just where to go.’_ With that I collected my things before I went to find Fred and George, knowing that they would have the password to get into the Prefect's bathroom. What? From what I've heard it's really cool, and it's not like I've broken any rules this year, though you ask anyone else that they would say that's a lie. When night came I snuck out of the common room and made my way to the portrait of Boris the Bewildered, a lost-looking wizard with his gloved on the wrong hands that held my destination.

“Pine fresh,” I muttered, making the portrait open, allowing me to slip in. I was in awe at what I saw. It was softly lit by a splendid candle-filled chandelier, and everything was made of white marble, including what looked like an empty, rectangular swimming pool sunk into the middle of the floor. About a hundred golden taps stood all around the pool's edges, with with a differently colored jewel set into its handle. There was also a diving board. Long white linen curtains hung at the windows; a large pile of fluffy white towels sat in a corner, and there was a single golden-framed painting on the wall. It featured a blonde mermaid who was fast asleep on a rock, her long hair over her face. It fluttered every time she snored.

_‘This is actually really making me consider becoming a prefect,’_ I thought as I started filling the swimming pool sized bath with hot water. While I waited I played with the other tabs getting little surprises here and there before settling on a mix of blue and pink bubbles with the fragrances of lavender and vanilla. I place the egg between two of the taps before I stripped out of my night clothes and because of the little kid in me, I jumped in using the diving board. The warm water instantly caused me to relax and when I resurfaced I was surprised that I didn't wake the mermaid.

_‘I didn't realize how stressed out I was,’_ I thought as I slowly made my way over to where I had left the golden egg. _‘Guess I should get this over with.’_ Taking the egg in my hands, I moved away from the wall before I took a breath and allowed myself to sink. Opening the egg, the muffled voice that I had heard earlier today reached my ears, loud and clear.

 

“ _Come seek us where our voices sound._

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And recover what we've took,_

_But past an hour – the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.”_

 

Quickly closing the egg as I resurfaced.

_‘Okay, clearly the next task takes place in the Black Lake,’_ I thought as I placed the egg back on the ledge that I had taken it off of. _‘The_ _ **they**_ _would most likely be merfolk, since that is one of few creatures that are in there, not to mention they are the more civilized ones. They're going to take something that I'll miss, though I can't think of what at the moment and I have an hour to find it or that's that...What item would I sorely miss?’_ For the next few days, that question was nagging at me since I couldn't seem to figure out what I would miss. Right now I was sitting by the window in the common room, looking out into the Black Lake.

“Hey, Cyn,” Sambiance said, causing me to look at her, to see her walking over with a Daily Prophet.

“Yes.”

“You might want to take a look at this,” she said, holding out the Daily Prophet.

“Another article from Rita Skeeter, I'm guessing?” I asked as I took it from her.

“Yep.”

“Wonderful,” was all I said before I started reading.

 

DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE

 

_Albus Dumbledore, eccentric headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and_

_Wizardry has never been afraid to make controversial staff appointments, writes_

_Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. In September of this year, he hired Alastor_

“ _Mad-Eye” Moody, the notoriously jinx-happy ex-Auror, to teach Defense Against_

_the Dark Arts, a decision that caused many raised eyebrows at the Ministry of Magic,_

_given Moody's well-known habit of attacking anybody who makes a sudden movement_

_in his practice. Mad-Eye Moody, however, looks responsible and kindly when set beside the_

_part-human Dumbledore employs to teach Care of Magical Creatures. Rubeus Hagrid, who admits to being expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, has enjoyed the position of gamekeeper at the school ever since a job secured for him by Dumbledore. Last year, however, Hagrid used his mysterious influence over the headmaster to secure the additional post of Care of Magical teacher, over the heads of many better-qualified candidates. An alarmingly large and ferocious looking_

_man, Hagrid has been using his newfound authority to terrify the students in his care with a_

_succession of horrific creatures. While Dumbledore turns a blind eye, Hagrid has maimed_

_several pupils during a series of lessons that many admit to being “very frighting.”_

“ _I was attacked by a hippogriff, and my friend Vincent Crabbe got a bad bite off a_

_flobberworm,” says Draco Malfoy, a fourth-year student. “We all hate Hagrid, but we're just_

_too scared to say anything.” Hagrid has no intention of ceasing his campaign of intimidation,_

_however. In conversation with a Daily Prophet reporter last month, he admitted breeding creatures he has dubbed “Blast-Ended Skrewts,” highly dangerous crosses between manticores and fire crabs. The creation of new breeds of magical creature is, of course, an activity usually_

_closely observed by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures._

_Hagrid, however, considered himself to be above such petty restrictions. “I was just having_

_some fun,” he says, before hastily changing the subject. As if this were not enough, the_

_Daily Prophet has now unearthed evidence that Hagrid is not – as he has always pretended –_

_a pure-blood wizard. He is not, in fact, even pure human. His mother, we can exclusively_

_reveal, is none other than the giantess Fridwulfa, whose whereabouts are currently unknown._

_Bloodthirsty and brutal, the giants brought themselves to the point of extinction by warring amongst themselves during the last century. The handful that remained joined the ranks of_

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and were responsible for some of the worst mass Muggle killings_

_of his reign of terror. While many of the giants who served He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were killed_

_by Aurors working against the Dark Side, Fridwulfa was not among them. It is possible she escaped to one of the giant communities still existing in foreign mountain ranges. If his antics_

_during Care of Magical Creatures lessons area any guide, however, Fridwulfa's son appears_

_to have inherited her brutal nature. In a bizarre twist, Hagrid is reputed to have developed a close_

_friendship with the boy who brought around You-Know-Who's fall from power – thereby driving Hagrid's own mother, like the rest of You-Know-Who's supporters, into hiding._

_Perhaps Harry Potter is unaware of the unpleasant truth about his large friend – but Albus_

_Dumbledore surely has a duty to ensure that Harry Potter, along with his fellow students, is_

_warned about the dangers of associating with part-giants._

 

_‘Why can't Draco just keep his mouth shut…’_

“What a spiteful, prejudice hag and where the hell did she find out about that?” I said, glaring at the Daily Prophet. “I thought she wasn't supposed to be on school grounds anymore.”

“Doesn't the Ministry have all the information?”

“I think, but I don't believe she would even be able to look into it,” I told her folding the Daily Prophet. “She'd have to be an Animagus or have her own invisibility cloak, which I doubt the second one more than the first. Though that tells me one thing,” I added, standing from my seat, picking up my bag in the process.

“What?”

“Hagrid won't be teaching class today.” I, unfortunately, was right. When we got to Hagrid's hut there was an elderly witch with closely cropped gray hair and a very prominent chin standing before his front door. Professor Grubbly-Plank was her name and once she had explained why she was there she lead us to the edge of the forest. Harry had asked her what was wrong with Hagrid, telling me that he hadn't seen the article yet, though he didn't get an answer. When we reached the edge of the forest we all saw a beautiful unicorn tethered to a tree. The unicorn was so brightly white it made the snow all around look gray. It pawed the ground nervously with its golden hooves and throwing its head around occasionally.

“That's not something I thought I was going to see today,” I said to Sambiance, who was staring at the creature the exact same way she had when we met Buckbeak last year.

“Boys keep back!” barked Grubbly-Plank, throwing out an arm and catching Harry hard in the chest. “They prefer the woman's touch, unicorns. Girls to the front, and approach with care, come on, easy does it...” There were two things that were happening during the time the girls were by the unicorn. One, I kept asking the question that's been nagging at me and two, the feeling that I was being watched never went away. Looking out of the corner of my eye to revealing it to be Draco who was looking at me, which he's been doing a lot since Christmas.

_‘Wait a minute,’_ I thought, realizing something. _‘We've taken what you'll sorely miss...They're not going to take something, but someone, though the only people I would sorely miss would be Sambiance and…’_ I trailed off as I looked at Draco. _‘Oh boy.’_

 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The day of the Second Task came, far too quickly if you ask me and unfortunately, I was correct about what I needed to retrieve.

“Would you wipe that damn grin off your face Sambi. It's giving me the creeps,” I said as I got off the boat that brought us to the platforms that were in the middle of the Black Lake. That's right, Sambiance is here, which means Draco is who I have to save. Even though its a bit amusing to watch Crabbe and Goyle act like lost puppies.

“Would you rather I complain about how cold I am?” she retorted, climbing onto the platform.

“Honestly, no, and just be happy you don't have to go swimming in this,” I answered as we walked over to my cousins, the Rockwell siblings, Valerie, Henry, Conner, and Nicholas. “I just know I'm not going to hear the end of this from you.”

“You have no idea,” she said, still smiling creepily as we reached the others.

“I unfortunately do,” I told her before I stripped off my outer layer, leaving me in my swimsuit and a pair of shorts with the Slytherin house crest on them. “God I hate the cold right now,” [I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453454177971/) added, wrapping my arms around myself as the others chuckled.

“Wait till you come back up,” Luciana said with a small smile, causing me to shot her a glare.

“I know, it's going to be much, much colder,” I said, my voice going a few pitches higher at the end as I let my head hang in defeat.

“Maybe your prince can warm you up after,” Sambiance said, causing the guys to chuckle as the girls oo'd while my face heated up. I could practically hear the smirk that she had.

“Shut up!”

“Never!” After casting the Bubble-Head Charm, getting hugs and good lucks, even from Nathaniel, who stepped away from Krum's little cheer squad, I made my way over to where the other champions were.

“Welcome to the Second Task. Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sort. These five treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake,” Dumbledore said as some of the students called our names, earning a wave in return. “In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough, except for this: They will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they will be on their own. No magic will save them. You may begin at the sound of the cannon.” The moment Dumbledore finished a cannon was fired and we dove into the cold water, causing a bubble to form around my nose and mouth.

_‘Fuckin' hell that's cold!’_ I thought as I started swimming away from the platforms and deeper into the chilling water I could only see ten feet in front of my face before it became nothing but darkness, which was already putting red flags up in my mind. Singing eventually caught my attention, which against my better judgment, I followed, leading myself to a forest of rippling, tangled black seaweed. I stopped at the edge of it, allowing my hair to float into my peripherals before taking a quick glance at my watch.

_‘Twenty minutes already,’_ I thought as I looked at the swaying seaweed once again. _‘Perfect place for a bloody grindylow...gotta keep moving.’_ The mer-song grew louder the farther I swam. Soon enough a large archway emerged from the darkness, along with a cluster of crude stone dwellings, stained with algae running along the sides. As I swam, some merpeople came out and around the homes. Due to the fact that I had read about them, I wasn't too surprised to see that they looked nothing like the painting on the window in the prefect's bathroom. Instead of looking like beautiful young men or women, they had grayish skin, long wild dark hair, yellow eyes with matching broken teeth and wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks.

The color of their powerful fishtails were silver and many of them were clutching spears in their hands. What surprised me the most was the fact that they lived in a similar way that we do. Reaching the village square, I saw a choir of merpeople singing the very song that I was following. There were many other watching and whispering to each other as my eyes drift to what looks to be a statue of a merperson made from a boulder. Five people were bound tightly to the tail of the statue. Ron was in between Hermione, who was on his right with Harry's current heartthrob, Cho Chang on his left. Next to Hermione was a girl who looked no older than eight and due to the silvery hair along with the similar features, I'm guessing she's Fleur's sister. Lastly, on Cho's other side was Draco. All of them appeared to be asleep, their heads lolling onto their shoulders and a fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths.

“Malfoy!” I heard from behind me, making it so I spun around, causing my hair to obscure my sight. Once I was able to seem, I saw Harry, who much to my surprise, had webbing between his fingers and toes as well as gills. The face he had was of complete shock and confusion. I raised an eyebrow as if asking: Why are you so surprised? It's not like it's a secret that were friends...though Sambiance is the only person, to my knowledge that believes otherwise and I'm not sure exactly what we are, but whatever. He just looked at me in disbelief. I rolled my eyes and waved him off before I swam towards Draco. The two of us just finished untying Ron and Draco when Cedric showed up, wand in hand. He was using the Bubble-Head Charm like I was. He tapped the watch that he was wearing with his wand, causing us to nod before he sent a spell at the seaweed that was holding Cho.

_‘That's much easier,’_ I thought, taking a quick glance at my watch to see that another twenty-five minutes have gone by. 'Well damn.' Wrapping my arm around Draco's left. 'Fifteen minutes is all I've got. Please don't let me run into anything.' I quickly followed after Cedric, who was already heading for the surface. Soon enough, the dark waters started to become brighter and the muffled sound of cheering, most likely for Cedric, reached my ears. The moment we broke the surface, the cheering got louder and the cold air nipped at my wet face, making me want to go back underwater again. Movement caused me to look at Draco, who was now awake and looking around clearly confused, not that I blame him.

“Draco,” I said, letting go of his arm and successfully gaining his attention.

“Cynthia? What's–”

“I'll explain later. For now, all you need to know is that you were part of the second task.” The look of surprise crossed his face before he nodded and with that, the two of us made our way towards the platform that I had dived off of. The moment I climbed out of the water a white towel was wrapped over my shoulders. I quickly dried off and replaced the top layer of my clothes before a blue, fluffy robe was given to me.

“Better?” Luciana asked as I rubbed my arms.

“A bit,” I answered even though I was shaking like a leaf. Luciana gave me a look that told me she didn't believe me. I furrowed my brows when I noticed Sambiance smirking.

“What are you smirking about?” Her smirk only got wider when two arms, covered in a white towel, wrapped over my shoulders and pulled me into a warm chest. The action alone caused me to jump and make my captor chuckle.

“A bit jumpy, are we?” said a voice I know all too well.

“Oh shut up,” I told Draco as I looked over my shoulder. He smirked.

“Make me,” he said, an eyebrow raised as if challenging me. My eyes widened as heat rushed to my face, causing me to look forward again and making Draco chuckle.

“And our princess is embarrassed,” Sambiance said, causing those who were paying attention to chuckle a bit.

“Shut up and go away,” I said, glaring at Sambiance, who was still smirking. Much to my surprise she actually did as told though the smirk she had told me that I was going to want to strangle her later. I sighed and looked down at the arms holding me.

_‘This is the second time he's surprised me with affection,’_ I thought as I rested my hands on his arms and leaned into him a bit more, causing him to tighten his arms a little bit. _‘Though this time is a little more surprising to me, most likely because of the fact that this time it's in front of everyone else. Oh well, I'm not going to complain, he's keeping me warm.’_

“How on earth are you this warm? You just came out of the same freezing water I just did,” I asked, moving my head so it was resting on his left shoulder and I was looking up at him.

“Dunno, though I could be asking you the same,” he answered, looking down at me as the corners of his lips twitch upwards.

“Touche,” I said with a small smile before everyone around started cheering, causing me to look to see who. It was Hermione and Krum, which to be honest surprised me since Krum wasn't anywhere around when I left.

_‘Okay, so just Harry and Fleur,’_ I thought before my eyes landed on the latter, looking extremely worried. _‘Scratch that, just Harry.’_

“Luci,” I called, gaining said person's attention. “What happened to Fleur?”

“She was forced out. Ran into a Grindylow.”

“I see,” was all I said before I felt someone staring at me. Looking, I was somewhat surprised to see that it was actually two people who were looking in my direction. One of them was Parkinson, who was glaring daggers at me and I swear if looks could kill I would be dead, though that's the one that really didn't surprise me. The one that surprised me was that the other person that was looking at me was Nathaniel, who was sporting a teasing grin, which caused me to shoot him a quick glare. He chuckled and sent me a wink. The clock chimed, signaling that the hour was up, that was also when two people broke the surface. Cheers erupted as though no one seemed to notice that neither of the two were Harry.

_‘Where is he?’_ As if on cue Harry came flying out of the water like a torpedo and landed right on the platform, causing almost everyone to crowd around him, Dumbledore right at the front. Hermione and I ran over to him and checked if he was alright, though I regretted leaving the heat that Draco was generously giving me. Thankfully, other than the bruises that were starting to form and freezing like the rest of us, he was fine. I made my way back over to Draco, who looked a little surprised that I was though he didn't hesitate to put an arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, which I was thankfully for. Dumbledore tried to get everyone's attention though he was having a bit of trouble thanks to Karkaroff getting his students to cheer, very loudly I might add, on Krum. When he saw that it wasn't working he placed the tip of his wand to the side of his neck before he tried again, this time succeeding, hurting everyone's ears who were next to him for a moment.

“The winner is Mr. Diggory...” cheers broke out from everyone supporting said person. “...who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm. However, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well, we've agreed to award him second place for outstanding moral fiber!” Cheers broke out again though Harry himself seemed quite surprised.

“Why Potter?” Draco hissed under his breath as he glared at the ground.

“Oh, knock it off,” I told him, making him turn his attention on me. “Even I have to admit he deserved that.” Our attention was caught when Dumbledore spoke.

“Mr. Potter will be sharing second place with Miss. Callard, who also showed a wonderful command of the Bubble-Head Charm!”

_‘I can deal with that,’_ I thought as the others cheered. Krum took fourth and unfortunately, Fleur came in last.

 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

After being told that the third task will be taking place on June 24th everyone loaded back into the boats.

“So that's why,” Draco said, causing me to nod as he helped me out of the boat. A smirk appeared on his face as he draped his arm, which still was covered with the towel, over my shoulders again.

“So I'm pretty important to you then,” he whispered into my ear as we made our way off the dock, causing my face to heat up a bit, yet again.

“Don't go getting a bigger head than you already have,” I told him, unable to keep the small smile off my face. “But yes, you are up there.” He chuckled.

“That's good to know,” he said, causing my face to become warmer than it already was and for the fact that Draco chuckled again, it told me he saw it. The rest of the day was many people congratulating me though many of the Slytherins were complaining about the fact that I had to share second place with Harry. The next day everyone was talking about Bartemius Crouch, who was unfortunately found dead. From what I was told Crouch hardly looked like his normal pulled together appearance, he was almost completely unrecognizable, which really makes me wonder what's going on behind the scenes, moving on though. Luciana and I were making our way to the great hall, her reading the Daily Prophet as we did.

“She's at it again,” she said, causing me to look at her.

“Rita Skeeter, I'm guessing?” I asked though it didn't really sound like a question. “About what this time?”

“Harry and Hermione again,” she said, handing me the Daily Prophet.

 

Harry Potter's Secret Heartache

 

_A boy like no other, perhaps – yet a boy suffering all the usual pans of adolescence,_

_writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old_

_Harry Potter thought he found solaces in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born_

_Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another_

_emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss. Miss. Granger, a plain but ambitious_

_girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the_

_arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker, and hero of the last World_

_Quidditch Cup, Miss. Granger has been toying with the boys' affections. Krum, who is openly_

_smitten with the devious Miss. Granger has already invited her to visit him in Bulgarian_

_over the summer holidays, and insists that he has “never felt this way about any other girl.”_

_However, it might not be Miss. Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these_

_unfortunate boys' interest._

“ _She's really ugly,” says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student. “ but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's she's doing it.”_

_Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will_

_want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potter's well-wishers must_

_hope that next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate._

 

“What a load of rubbish,” I said, handing her back the Daily Prophet. “Though I would like to know how she heard about Hermione and Krum. I don't remember seeing her being at the second task, do you?” She shook her head.

“Wouldn't have missed her if she was.”

“True enough.”

“Anyway, has Parkinson gotten to you yet?” I raised an eyebrow, which caused her to roll her eyes. “I saw her glaring at you yesterday with a look that would've killed you if looks were able to kill.” I sighed.

“Didn't think anyone else saw that but–”

“Callard!”

“Speak of the devil–”

“And she shall appear,” I finished before turning around to see Parkinson stomping her way towards us. “Yes, Parkinson?” I asked, already knowing what she was going to say.

“I'm going to tell you this once so you better listen. Stay away from _my_ Draco.” I raised an eyebrow.

“ _Your_ Draco?” I asked, which made it so she straightened in pride. I let a small smirk appear on my face as I placed my left hand on my hip.

“I'm sorry, but does Draco know that he's yours?” Her eyes widened and a small blush started on her face, causing my smirk to get a little bit bigger. “No? Well then, if that's the case then you have absolutely no reason to be telling me to stay away from him, now do you?” By this point, her face was as red as a tomato from both anger and embarrassment. She opened her mouth though nothing came out and when she realized that she had nothing to say she huffed before she stomped past us, causing a few of the students who were watching to snicker.

“Well that was interesting,” Luciana said as we started walking again.

“That's for sure and even though I don't want to, I have to give her credit. She decided to say something instead of just glaring and I didn't even have to call her out on it.” Once we had breakfast we had Herbology, which Hermione wasn't there due to the fact that she was sent undiluted bubotuber pus, thanks to what Rita Skeeter had said about her. After that was Care of Magical Creatures, which thankfully Hagrid as taken back over teaching.

“What's in the creates?” Sambiance asked as we descended the last of the stone steps.

“Don't know,” I answered. “Though I hope it's not another skrewt hatching.” The Blast-Ended Skrewts weren't exactly my favored creatures to deal with. I mean the last time that we worked with them they were the size of a saint bernard...I can only imagine their size now. Once we were able to see what was inside the creates, I couldn't help but smile. Inside were a number of fluffy, black creatures with long snouts. Their front paws were curiously flat, like spades, and they were blinking up at the class, looking polity puzzled at all the attention.

“Oh my god, it's a Niffler,” I said with a small smile, which caused the others around me to laugh. Every time I see a Niffler I can't help but smile for two reasons. One, they are absolutely adorable and two, they always make me think about the Niffler that caused so much trouble for Uncle Newt and Aunt Rose when they were in New York.

“Well done, Cynthia,” Hagrid said, causing me to look up at him. “You find them down in mines. They like sparkly stuff...there you go, look.” One of the Nifflers suddenly leaped up and attempted to bite Parkinson's watch off her wrist, causing her to shriek and jump back. I had to bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. My attention was quickly caught when I felt something leathery on my right hand, making me look down only to see a Niffler. Said Niffler was hanging off the side of the create, looking at me as innocently as it possibly could as it tried to slowly slide my house ring off my finger.

“Busted,” I said, curing my hand into a fist so it couldn't move the ring anymore. The Niffler huffed, sending me a glare as it did before putting its head down in shame and dropping back into the create. Everyone laughed as I clasped my hands behind my back and sent Hagrid and innocent smile. Once everyone's laughter died down Hagrid spoke.

“Useful little treasure detectors,” he said happily. “Thought we'd have some fun with them today. See over there,” he motioned to a large patch of freshly turned earth. “I've buried some gold coins. I've got a prize for whoever picks the Niffler that digs up the most. Just take off all your valuables, and choose a niggler, and get ready to set them loose.” And that exactly what everyone did. Once my house ring was safely in my bag I snatched up the very Niffler that tried to steal said ring and since nigglers can be very cuddly by nature it rubbed its head on my wrist.

“Hang on,” Hagrid said, gaining everyone's attention. “There's a spare Niffler here...who's missing? Where's Hermione?”

“She had to go to the hospital wing,” Ron answered before Harry spoke.

“We'll explain later,” he said, his eyes shifting over to Parkinson, who made no effort to hide the fact that she was listening.

“I suggest keeping your nose on your face, Parkinson,” I said, causing her to jump and send me a glare before she turned her attention to her Niffler. It was easily the most fun that we've had in Care of Magical Creatures. By the end of the class, Ron's lap was filled with coins and he ended up getting an enormous slab of Honeydukes chocolate for a prize. Hermione ended up showing up as class ended, which honestly made me a little sad for her since she missed an amazing class and for the fact that her hands were heavily wrapped.

_‘Poor Hermione.’_

 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

June twenty-fourth. That's what today is and the third task is tonight. The past few months have been basically quiet, at least for me. Hermione decided to try and find out how Rita Skeeter has been getting private information. Us, champions, have also learned that the third task is going to be a maze, which was being grown at the Quidditch Pitch. Boy were the players at a lose. Breakfast was louder than usual though I wasn't really paying attention since I was reading a letter from Aunt Rose, at least that was until a Daily Prophet was in front of me.

“Potter's got a good on this time.” I sighed, knowing it was Draco who was standing behind me as took the Daily Prophet from him, causing him to sit next to me.

 

HARRY POTTER

“DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS”

 

_The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous,_

_write Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. A; arming evidence has recently come to the light_

_about Harry Potter's strange behavior, which casts doubt upon his suitability to compete_

_in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts school._

_Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often_

_heard to complain of pain in his scar on his forehead(a relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who_

_attempted to kill him.) On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your_

_Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar_

_was hurting too badly to continue studying. It is possible, says top experts at St. Mungo's_

_Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potter's brain was affected by the attack_

_inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an_

_expression of his deep-seated confusion._

“ _He might even be pretending,” said one specialist. “This could be a plea for attention.”_

_The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus_

_Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public._

“ _Potter can speak Parseltongue,” reveals Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts fourth-year. “There were_

_a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind_

_them after they saw him lose his temper at a dueling club and set a snake on another boy._

_It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think_

_he'd do anything for a bit of power.” Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long_

_been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than_

_You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defense League, who wished to remain_

_unnamed, states that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue “as worthy of_

_investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes,_

_as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with_

_evildoers.” Similarly, “anyone who seeks out the company of such creatures as werewolves and_

_giants would appear to have a fondness for violence.”_

_Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy such as this should be allowed_

_to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, so feat that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts_

_in his desperation to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening._

 

_‘What the hell is wrong with people? This is most likely one of the reasons why people expect the worst out of Slytherin. I feel bad for Harry, though. He's been getting targeted ever since his name come out of the goblet. Sure, I've had a few articles throughout the year, but nothing as embarrassing or ridiculing as this...Well other than my first interview,’_ I thought, looking up from the Daily Prophet only to see Crabbe and Goyle, who most likely showed up while I was reading, as well as Draco, taunting Harry. I rolled my eyes and slapped Draco's arm, making him look at me.

“Knock it off,” I told him, which surprisingly he did. “Do you really have to taunt him? Being an underage champion is difficult enough without people targeting you and you really should learn to let sleeping dogs lay as well,” I added, folding the Daily Prophet backup and handing it to him. I turned my attention back to my Aunt's letter, feeling his eyes on me as I did.

“Are you prepared?” he asked, gaining my attention and making it so I looked back at him only to see a concerned look on his face. I sighed.

“As prepared as I was with the first two. Though knowing it's a maze that I'm going to be running around it is better than knowing I have to face a dragon,” I told him honestly, causing him to chuckle. Yes, I'm still not happy that I had to face a Ukrainian Ironbelly, but can you really blame me. “But not know what I could possibly run into inside is a bit worrying.”

“You'll be fine,” he said, taking my hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You've spent half the year in the library, searching for anything that will help you and with some of the spells that I saw you practicing, spells I know are beyond that of a fourth year, show me you're ready even if you think your not.” I smiled a little as I looked down at our hands before turning my attention back to Draco.

“Did I just get reassurance and encouragement from the Great Draco Malfoy?” I asked, my smile never leaving my face. He chuckled.

“Maybe.”

“Miss. Callard.” I looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing behind Crabbe and Goyle, who were happily stuffing their faces.

“Yes, Professor?” I noticed her cast a quick glance at Draco's and my hand before she spoke.

“The champions are congregating in the chamber off the hall after breakfast.” I raised an eyebrow.

“How come?”

“The champions families are invited to watch the final. This is simply a chance for you to greet them.” I nodded in understatement. “Could you make sure Potter's with you? He seemed a bit apprehensive when I told him.”

_‘I can understand why.’_

“Of course, Professor.” She smiled and gave me a nod before leaving us. Soon enough breakfast ended and the Great Hall began emptying. Seeing Fleur and Cedric get up from their seats, I packed my letters up and placed them into my bag.

“See you later,” I said to Draco as I stood, throwing my bag on my shoulder as I did. “And thanks for the pep talk. I really needed it,” I added before making my way over to Harry, walking past Krum as it did. When I got over to Harry I could automatically tell he had no intention of going into the side room.

“And what are you still doing here, Mr. Potter?” Harry jumped, his head snapping in my direction. His surprised expression changed into one of relief.

“Cynthia! I thought you went back there already.”

“Professor McGonagall wanted me to make sure you went back there too.” Harry let his head hang low as sadness washed over his face. I quickly caught onto what he was thinking about. “Do you really think the Dursleys would show up?”

“That's exactly the point. No one will be there.”

“Are you sure about that?” Harry looked up at me, clearly confused by my question. “You may not have blood family showing up, but you have people who consider you as family here.” It took Harry a minute to get it, but the moment his face lit up and a smile appeared, I knew he understood.

“Ready to go now?” I asked, letting a small smile make its way on my face. He nodded as he collected his things and stood. “Good because I believe we made them wait long enough,” I added as I looped my arms through his right one. Walking into the chamber we saw Cedric and his parents were just inside the door. I waved to Cedric as we passed and noticed Krum was over in a corner, conversing with his dark-haired mother and father in rapid Bulgarian. He had inherited his father's hooked nose. On the other side of the room, Fleur was jabbering away in French with her mother. Fleur's little sister, whose name I learned was named, Gabrielle, was holding her mother's hand.

She waved at Harry and I, which we returned. Finally, I saw mum and Bill standing in front of the fireplace, beaming at us. I ran over and gave mum a hug, which she gladly returned before I hugged Bill.

“We would've been in here a little sooner but...” I said as I pulled away from Bill, turning my attention to Harry. “...I had to do a little convincing first.”

“We're glad you did,” mum said, smiling.

“Agreed,” Bill added, dropping his arm over my shoulder. “Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn't get time off. He said you two were incredible against the Horntail and Ukrainian Ironbelly.” I subconsciously put my left hand on my right side at the mention of the dragon.

“Are you alright, dear?” mum asked. I nodded.

“Yeah. Just hoping I don't have to face that dragon ever again,” I replied, causing Bill to chuckle and Harry to nod in agreement.

“I'm sure you won't, at least not like that again,” Bill said, getting me to smile. “It's great being back here,” he added, looking around the chamber. “Haven't seen this place in five years. Is that picture of the mad knight still around? Sir Cadogan?”

“Oh, yeah,” Harry answered.

“Didn't he cause a bit of trouble last year?” I asked, causing Harry to nod. I was told about what happened last year with how Sirius got into the Gryffindor common room.

“And the Fat Lady?” Bill asked, gaining our attention again. Harry nodded and went to speak but was cut off by mum.

“She was here in my time. She gave me such a telling-off one night when I got back to the dormitory at four in the morning–” My eyes widened.

“What were you doing out of your dormitory at four in the morning?” Bill asked, looking at mum with amazement written all over his face. Mum grinned, her eyes twinkling.

“You father and I had been for a nighttime stroll,” she said. “He got caught by Apollyon Pringle – he was the caretaker in those days – your father's still got the marks.”

“And you yell at us for doing something we shouldn't.” Mum shot me a disapproving glare, causing me to raise my hands in surrender, which made it so Bill and Harry chuckled. Harry and I ended up giving them a tour, which lasted the entire morning. Harry seemed more relaxed than he was earlier, which is an extremely good thing since out of the two of us he's been the one that has been more worried about everything. Even I have to admit that the walk we had taken ended up helping me as well. We returned to the castle for lunch. Ron showed up not too long afterward, along with Fred and George. Most of us jumped into our own conversation.

Mum had ended asking how I was getting along with the other champions, which I told her, minus Harry and Cedric, I got along with Fleur more than I did Krum, though that was mainly because I didn't talk to him much, not to mention he's not much of a talker either.

“She's not the only one that she's getting along with,” Fred piped up, which cause mum to give him a confused look.

“Yeah getting close with an enemy,” Ron grumbled, causing me to shot a glare at him.

“Just because Draco's your enemy doesn't mean he's mine,” I snapped, still glaring. “And do you really want to start that again?” Apparently, Ron had told Hermione that she was fraternizing with the enemy, referring to Krum, during the Yule Ball. Ron put his head down. “Thought so.”

“You're on a first name basis now?” George asked. I nodded.

“We've been on that since I slipped with his name last year,” I answered, turning my attention to mum, who didn't seem too surprised. “You don't seem so surprised.”

“I am, but at the same time I'm not.” I tilted my head off to the side a little.

“Why not?” Ron asked, clearly as confused as the rest of us.

“Because of Carmen,” she answered, surprising me by the use of my mother's name. “She always made friends with the unlikeliest of people, but mainly because when she was in school she was best friends with Lucius's wife, even though they were a few years apart.” To say everyone was surprised would be a complete understatement.

“With Narcissa?” I asked, not fully believing it, I mean she didn't seem to bad when I met her, but still. Mum nodded. “Was she friends with Lucius as well.”

“I don't believe friends would be the right word,” she answered, causing me to raise an eyebrow. “They were more of acquaintances, tolerating each other for Narcissa's sake though the moment he opened his mouth about blood purity, she snapped.” A gentle look crossed her face as she took my face in her hands since I was sitting next to her. “Even though you've been in our care, you are so much like Carmen and Jon in appearance, personality, and mentality.”

 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

The third task was about to start, but my mind kept wandering to what mum had told me. It kept making me think of “what if” scenarios. Shaking my head of any more of those thoughts, so I could focus at where I was, which at the moment was in one of the locker rooms that the Quidditch teams stayed in before the match starts. That's right, the third task is on the Quidditch Field and the last time I saw the maze, which was five minutes ago, the hedges were twenty feet high. At the current moment, I was standing behind Fleur and Madam Maxime, who had Cedric and his father in front of her. While Krum stood behind me with Karkaroff and behind them was Harry and Dumbledore, who I had to remind myself to thank later. He had asked Luciana to walk in with me as my extra support.

“Champions ready?” asked Ludovic Bagman or Ludo, who's the Head of the Department of Magical Games. He's actually been here the entire time, I haven't been paying attention too much attention to him, though he has taken an interest in Harry. We nodded.

“Excellent!” he said before he motioned for Cedric and Amos to walk, which they did causing the rest of us to follow. As if on cue, the crowd began to cheer as the band played. Luciana wrapped her arms around my right one and gave it a quick squeeze, causing me to smile at her before we followed after Cedric into the circular arena. Each one of us stood in random places as Dumbledore went to the pedestal that was in the middle of the arena. He silenced the cheering and the playing band before he spoke.

“Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze, only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr. Diggory...” cheering erupted, being primarily the Hufflepuff House. “Mr. Potter...” the Gryffindors cheered loudly. “...and Miss. Callard...” the entirety of the Slytherin House cheered, causing me to smile. “...are tied for the first position. They will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum...” cue the Bulgarians. “...and Miss. Delacour.” lastly the Beauxbatons. “The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!” Dumbledore's words were met with more cheers as we champions and supporters moved to our respective entrance.

“I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands,” Dumbledore continued before he turned to us. “Contestants! Gather around. Quickly!” he added, walking towards us. Leaving out supporters, we circled around Dumbledore, myself in between Cedric and Harry.

“It the maze, you'll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, you face something even more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh, find the cup if you can, but very wary. You could just lose yourselves along the way,” he told up before he walked around us. “Champions, prepare yourselves!” With that, we went back to our respective spots. Luciana hugged me the moment I got to her, which I imminently returned.

“Good luck,” she whispered as she let go causing me to nod with a small smile. I watched as she ran to where the rest of my cousins, and friends were. Quickly, I scanned the crowd until I found Draco.

“Good luck,” he mouthed, gaining a small smile in return. Sending a nod to Harry and Cedric, which they returned before I turned my attention to the gloomy path that I had no choice but to take.

“On the count of three. One–” Dumbledore didn't get to finish due to a cannon going off, causing everyone to cheer and for me to bit my lip so I didn't start laughing.

_‘Filch did it again,’_ I thought before I took a breath. _‘Here goes nothing.’_ With that I stepped into the maze, waiting for the moment the cheering disappeared and the moment it did a chill ran up my spine. The eerily feeling I got from the silence was bone chilling and the darkness that enveloped me was not helping in the slightest.

“Lumos,” I muttered, causing light to be released from the end of my wand.

_‘Okay, now I can see,’_ I thought as I took in my surroundings. _‘Don't think that makes me feel any better though.’_ On both sides was, of course, the twenty feet tall hedges, which thanks to the fog, the top was unable to be seen. The only sounds that were heard was my own breathing, which was a little uneven at the moment, and something shifting in the hedges. Deciding that I've been standing around long enough, I started onward. A pit started forming in my stomach the further I went and unfortunately for me, it was only getting worse after I ran into a huge bloody Blast-Ended Skrewts.

_‘Damn Hagrid and his fun,’_ I thought as I went around a corner, muttering catching my attention as I did.

“Imperio.” My eyes widened.

_‘The Imperius Curse!’_ I crept up to the corner of the hedge and peered around it only to see two people standing about a hundred and fifty feet away from me. I could only see Krum's face due to the light that his wand was admitting. As for the other one, I could tell that they were male from the build, but since his back was facing me that was all I could tell.

_‘That's not good. Gonna have to stay clear of Krum...hopefully, the others do too.’_ Krum eventually left the other man there as he went left and after a few minutes, he went the other direction. Knowing that I could I went left, hoping that it would keep me far away from both Krum and the other man.

_‘Okay this is ridiculous!’_ I thought after another half hour of wandering around. _‘I know the Quidditch Pitch is big but not this big.’_ A scream echoed throughout the maze, causing me to jump a foot into the air. _‘Fleur!’_ Not even a minute after she screamed a red spark was short into the sky. I sighed before I continued onward, feeling the paranoia that I had the moment I walked into this bloody maze only get worse, not to mention I got the feeling that I was being watched again. After turning another corner, which felt if I'm being honest like the hundredth one that I have since coming in here, I froze in my spot at what stood before me. A Sphinx. Something I've only seen in pictures.

It had the body of an overly large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. It's head, however, was that of a woman. Her long, almond-shaped eyes watched me as she paced back and forth, blocking my path. Then she spoke, in a deep, hoarse voice.

“You are very near to your goal. The quickest way is past me.”

“I take it there's something I have to do to get you to move?” I asked once I was able to use my voice.

“Yes,” she said, continuing to pace. “You must answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess – I let you pass. Answer wrongly – I attack. Remain silent – I will let you walk away from me unscathed.” I sighed. Riddles weren't exactly my favorite things to solve but it could be worse.

“Okay,” I said. “Can I hear the riddle?” The Sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path and recited:

 

_There are four siblings in this world, all born together._

_The first runs and never worries._

_The second eats and is never full._

_The third drinks and is always thirsty._

_The fourth sings a song forever._

_Now answer me this._

_What are they?_

 

I blinked at her for how fast she has spoken but was surprised with myself for catching it. I ran each clue through my head a few times before something seemed to click.

“Water, fire, earth, and wind.” The Sphinx smiled before she stepped to the side, allowing me to pass. At that moment another red spark shot up into the air.

_‘Another one,’_ I thought as I thanked the Sphinx and continued on my way. After running into a few giant spiders and dodging the very roots and branches of the hedges when they attempted to trip or behead me, I made it to a straight path that went right to the cup. As I caught my breath I saw two figures appeared by the cup, which thanks to the glow from the cup I was able to catch a glimpse of red and yellow, telling me it was Harry and Cedric. That also told me that the red spark from before was for Krum. From what I could see the two of them were arguing, most likely about who was going to take that cup. I started making my way towards them only to stop when the hairs on my neck stood on end.

_‘I'm being watched again.’_ Imminently, I spun around and scanned the path behind me. I took a few steps down the path, placing myself at the entrance of the path I just came from. _‘I know I saw something at the corner.’_ After staring at the corner for a minute I looked over my shoulder at the two boys by the cup only to see them getting ready to grab the cup together. _‘Guess that's it. Oh well, it's a Hogwarts win.’_ With a flash, the two disappeared.

“Avada Kedavra!” My head snapped back to in front of me and widened at the green flash. Instantly, I took off down the path that I had come from, barely dodging the curse.

_‘What the hell! Was that the guy from before? Was he following me the whole time?’_ I turned another corner as another flash of green went by, causing a scream to rip from my throat as I picked up my pace. _‘Okay! Run now, questions later!’_

“Get back here!” the man growled. My brows furrowed together as I zigzagged through the next few four-way intersections.

_‘Why did he sound so familiar?’_ I thought as I turned one more corner. Pressing my back against the hedge as I steadied my breathing as I listened. After five long, agonizing minutes of silence, I let a sigh of relief.

_‘Why haven't they sent the staff in?’_ I thought as I checked my watch, which I didn't originally plan on wearing, I can thank Luciana for that one, only to see that ten minutes had already gone by. _‘Okay then, guess I'll have to do this…’_ I sent a red spark into the sky. Not even a second later a pop caused me to jump a foot into the air.

“Sorry about that, Miss. Callard.”

“It's alright Professor Flitwick,” I replied, turning to the little charm Professor, who gave me a small smile. He held his hand out to me, which I was a little hesitant since I knew he was going to apparate, but I wanted out so I took his hand. In a blink of an eye, we were back at the entrance of the maze though the first thing I actually saw was the ground since I leaned over with my hands on my knees, trying not to vomit.

_‘Okay, that sucked,_ ’ I thought as cheers and a few sets of footsteps coming towards me reached my ears. I closed my eyes, taking in a shaky breath and letting it out before opening my eyes again to see feet in front of me.

“Are you alright Miss. Callard?” asked McGonagall as a hand was placed on my right shoulder.

“Just a little shaken up but I'm alright,” I answered as I stood up straight to see her as well as Dumbledore and Snape. McGonagall was the one with the hand on my shoulder. I took a quick glance around and saw both Fleur, who was a little beat up and Krum, who still looked a bit dazed, but not as bad as he hid when he was under the Imperius Curse.

_‘They're not here,’_ I thought, noticed the other Hogwarts Champions were missing.

“Are you sure?” Dumbledore asked, gaining my attention.

“Absolutely,” I lied. In all honesty, I'm completely terrified and by the way Dumbledore's eyes narrowed he saw through the lie. “Harry and Cedric aren't back?” The Professors faces twisted into confusion at my question, though Snape showed a little less than Dumbledore or McGonagall.

“No,” McGonagall answered, looking a little more worried now. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I saw them grab the cup.”

 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

When I had told them that, shock along with worry and fear crossed their face. They shared a look before sending me over to my waiting friends and family. It's almost been a half an hour now, Madam Pomfrey had already taken care of the minor cuts on my face and neck. Happy that was all I had, but as we waited, the pit in my stomach grew and I became more antsy, which I knew was catching the attention of others because of the eyes I felt on me. A dull thud caught my attention, which was followed by a lot of cheering. I quickly spun around and immediately wished I didn't. Harry and Cedric were back but not in the way that they should've.

They were both beaten and bruised, which was expected considering what could be in the maze since I doubt I saw every creature in there but Harry was sobbing and his reason: Cedric was dead. I couldn't believe it, I mean I just became numb, hardly even register the fact that people had moved, that Fleur screamed, or that someone had grabbed my hand. I just stared at the two, even when people blocked my view of them.

_‘He's...no he can't be...I mean, how? Why?’_ I thought as I felt myself being pulled towards something, no, someone based on the warmth I felt. My head was placed on their...his chest, right over his heart as an arm wrapped around my waist. My eyes closed as Fudge's voice was heard over the cheering crowd, causing them to quiet down.

“For God's sake, Dumbledore, what's happened?”

“He's back!” Harry cried out. “He's back! Voldemort's back! Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. If couldn't leave him, not there.”

“It's alright, Harry,” Dumbledore said. “It's alright. He's home, you both are.”

“Keep everybody in their seats,” Fudge ordered before his voice became quieter. “A boy has just been killed,” he added most likely telling the other professors. “The body must be moved, Dumbledore. There's too many people.”

“Too many people? He's worried about too many people after someone was killed,” I muttered, apparently loud enough for the person holding me to hear.

“Shh, Cynthia,” he whispered, placing a hand on the back on my head as his arm tightened a little.

“Let me through!” cried Amos, who was most likely pushing through the crowd with his wife at his heels.

“Mr. Malfoy take Miss. Callard and go,” I heard Snape order in a hushed voice. “Once she's collected herself, bring her to the hospital wing,” he added just before Amos wailed out “That's my son!”

“Yes, Professor.”

_‘Draco's the one who has me?’_ I thought as I felt myself being moved. I didn't open my eyes until the wailing of Amos, his wife, and many others was nothing but a distant sound. It was as we walked through the hall that I finally noticed that I was crying.

_‘When did I start?’_ Draco pulled me into an alcove when I started crying harder and held me as he had at the maze's entrance. I don't know how long we stood there with my head on his chest, eyes closed as Draco calmed me in the softest tone I've ever heard from him. After a while, I slowly pulled my head from his chest and wiped away the last of my tears.

“Are you alright?” he asked, caused me to look at him to see concern swimming on his face.

“Well...I'm not in my state of shock anymore,” I told him. “I just...can't really comprehend what happened. At least, not yet...” I added, placing my head back on his chest, causing him to place his head on top of mine as he started rubbing soothing circles in between my shoulder blades. We stayed like that for a few more minutes before I once again pulled away from him, this time completely.

“I guess I should head to the hospital wing.”

“I'll come with you.” I shook my head.

“I know Professor Snape told you to bring me there, but I'll be alright on my own.” Draco went to protest but stopped when I put a finger to my lips. “Besides, I need a few minutes to think,” I added, remembering one particular thing Harry had said. Draco sighed in defeat before he hesitantly nodded. I gave him a small smile.

“Thank you,” I said, placing a quick kiss on his cheek, causing his normally pale skin to go pink before heading down the hall.

_‘Voldemort's back. There's absolutely no questioning that, especially with the way Harry was. That would explain why Harry's name was put in the goblet, Voldemort must've needed him to return as to how...I don't know. The man who shot the Killing Curse as me was most likely a Death Eater, but why target me? Did he have something to do with it? Why did the Death Eater's voice sound so...familiar? He sounded like...Professor Moody, but he couldn't have, could he?’_ My thoughts were interrupted by a very unhappy Fudge, who was muttering under his breath. _‘Something tells me he doesn't believe Harry's claim and that's most likely going to cause problems next year.’_

“Thia!” I turned to see Bill running towards me. That moment he got to me I was engulfed into a hug.

“Hey Bill,” I said, hugging him back. “Where were you running off to?”

“To see Dad,” he whispered before he let go. “Mum's in the hospital wing with Harry. You better hurry, she's worried about you.” I nodded and with that, he ran off. When I got to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was coming out.

“Go on in, dear,” she said when she saw me walking towards her. I nodded to her before I went in, closing the door behind me.

“Oh, Thia!” Mum called, immediately embracing me, which I gladly returned. “Are you alright?” she asked, taking my face in her hands.

“I can't say I'm okay...” I said, placing my hands on her's. “...but I'm better than I was.” She gave me a sad smile before she took her hands away from my face. Taking a glance around the room I saw that Mum wasn't the only one in the room. Harry, of course, was here, Ron, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. Sirius was also there, albeit as a black dog and since Snape wasn't glaring daggers at him, he didn't know yet. There was also someone laying in another bed.

“Is that Professor Moody?”

“The real one, yes,” Dumbledore answered, causing me to snap my head in his direction.

“Real one?” Dumbledore and the others explained to me that the Alastor Moody that had been teaching was actually Barty Crouch Jr, who, if you haven't guessed already, is Mr. Crouch's son. He apparently was using the Polyjuice Potion, which explains who's been stealing from Professor Snape's storage. I was also told that Fudge thought that Voldemort's return was just some sort of illusion that Harry's mind had made up, even when Snape had shown him the Dark Mark on his arm. That last one was a surprise, to say the least, but Dumbledore reassured me that Snape had become a spy for us. Snape and Crouch Jr weren't the only Death Eaters within Hogwarts's walls this year, apparently, Karkaroff was one as well, but he ran like a coward when his Dark Mark reacted to Voldemort's return. Harry filled me in on what happened when he and Cedric grabbed the cup. They landed in a graveyard, the very one that Voldemort's father was buried in.

He mentioned that Voldemort had other Death Eaters show up, many of the apologizing for taking so long or asking for his forgiveness or mercy, though he didn't mention who the Death Eaters were. I will admit that made me a little suspicious, which it only grew when I saw the look Hermione and Ron exchanged, but I pushed it off. Lastly, when I had asked where Crouch Jr was McGonagall huffed and told me that a dementor had performed the Dementor's Kiss, which was only there because of Fudge's fear.

“And now,” Dumbledore said, once I was fully caught up. “It is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius...if you could resume your usual form.” Said person did as told, causing Mum to scream as she jumped up from the edge of Harry's bed.

“Sirius Black!” she shrieked, pointing at him. I rolled my eyes at her antics, which normally I wouldn't but with everything that's happened and with everything that I was just told, my patience were a little thin.

“Mum, shut up!” Ron yelled. “It's okay!” Snape's reaction was completely different from Mum's but was what I expected. He hadn't yelled or jump back, but the look on his face was a mix of fury and horror. Sirius generally looked the same as he did a year ago, just this time with a little more sanity.

“Him!” Snape snarled, staring at Sirius, whose face showed equal dislike. “What is he doing here?”

“He's here at my invitation,” Dumbledore said, looking between them. “...as are you, Severus, I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old difference and trust each other.” Everyone, besides Sirius and Snape, who were eyeing each other with the utmost loathing. Everyone looked at Dumbledore as if he had gone mental. I raised my eyebrows at the two before I rolled my eyes, letting a sigh slip through my lips.

“Oh for the love of magic, would you two just grow up and act like the adults you're supposed to be,” I said, causing everyone to turn their attention to me, being surprised at my outburst. “Now's not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves, it's bad enough that the Ministry is going to be against us.” My words seemed to have sunk into everyone as Sirius and Snape, very slowly, much too slow for my liking, they shook hands, of course, they were still glaring at each other. When they let go you would've thought that they burned each other for how quick they had.

“Thank you, Miss. Callard. That will do to be going on with,” Dumbledore said, stepping between them once more. “Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything, Sirius, I need you off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher – the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there.” Harry started protesting though I wasn't really listening when Sirius replied to him. I was when Dumbledore spoke again that I even noticed that Sirius had left.

“Severus, you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready...if you are prepared...”

“I am,” Snape said, stopping him from continuing. He looked slightly paler than usual and his cold black eyes glittered strangely.

“Then good luck,” Dumbledore said before he watched with a trace of apprehension on his face as Snape swept wordlessly out of the room. It was several minutes before Dumbledore spoke again.

“I must go downstairs,” he said. “I must see the Diggorys. Harry – take the rest of your potion. Miss. Callard – if you wish, you can go back to your common room. I'm sure there are some waiting to see you. I will see you later.” With that, he left.

 


	19. Epilogue

Dumbledore, like always, was right when he said there are some who were waiting to see me. The moment I entered the common room I was tackled into a hug by both Sambiance and Luciana. To say that they were worried would be an understatement. The next day, Dumbledore told everyone how Cedric had died though it wasn't hard to tell that many didn't believe him. Couldn't blame them though, I mean, Voldemort's return wasn't something many wouldn't want to believe. Harry and I spoke with the Diggorys, who didn't blame him for what happen and when Harry tried giving them his winnings, but they wouldn't take it. Fleur was the next to find us to say goodbye, she also told us that she was going to find a job down here to work on her English, which was actually pretty good, to be honest.

She pulled me away from the others and told me that she may have a small crush on Bill as she gave me a slip of paper with her address on it, telling me to write to her. She wasn't the only one who did that. Nathaniel was another one, though he did end up teasing me a little bit about Draco, which earned him a slap to the arm. Valerie did as well though she left me with a red-faced Sambiance. When we got on the train, the Golden Trio, Sambiance, and I found a compartment that we had all to ourselves. Thankfully, when we told Sambiance about Voldemort, she believes us. It wasn't until Hermione saw Ron staring intensely at the Daily Prophet that she was reading did the conversation turn to Rita Skeeter, who Hermione finally got her hands on. I mean that in a literal sense.

Apparently, the pain of a journalist is an unregistered Animagus, a beetle to be more exact. Hermione caught her in a small jar not long after I left the Hospital Wing and with the plan that she has really makes me think that she's been hanging around Sambiance more than I thought. One word: Blackmail. Thanks to Harry, Fred and George got the money to continue their Weasleys Wizard Wheezes creations, since he really didn't want his winnings. It really made their day, but I know Mum's not going to be happy about it.

“Everything's going to be different, isn't it?” Sambiance asked as we walked off the train.

“Most definitely.”

“Think we'll be ready in time?

“Not sure, but I know I'm gonna be. After all, I have too many people to lose now.” As if on cue someone called my name, causing Sambiance to smirk.

“Here comes a very important one now,” she said, still smirking, causing me to roll my eyes.

“Shut up.” With that, she gave me a hug and left to find her family though not before saying she wanted to hear everything later. Shaking my head, I looked in the direction mt name was called from to see Draco coming up to me.

“You called, Prince.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Why do you call me that?”

“Other than it being part of the title you have, I'm using it as a term of endearment, seeing as you don't annoy me as much as you used to.” He smirked.

“If that's the case then I'll have to start calling you Princess.” I started at him in shock as my face heated up.

“Um, please don't.”

“It's gonna happen.” He was still smirking when I sighed in defeat,

“Fine. So what is it you called me for?”

“I wanted to know if you would write to me,” he said, holding a piece of paper out to me. I could've sworn I saw a light blush appear on his face as I took it from him.

“I don't see why I couldn't,” I told him, slipping the paper in my pocket. “I could always use someone else to talk to.”

“Thia/Draco!”

“Just a minute!” we called back though the action caused us to laugh a little.

“Guess we're taking too long,” I said, chuckling a little still, causing him to nod. “Have a good summer, Draco.”

“You too, Cynthia.”

 

“ _So many things happened, things I still don't want to believe to this day. Though I really didn't linger on those things at the time. With Voldemort's return, my thoughts had turned to how or what I could do to keep those I love alive and how to survive myself. After all, the Ministry wasn't ready, but when a war starts, it doesn't matter if your ready or not.”_

 


End file.
